Body Swap
by blueberrymuffinsandtea
Summary: Rima and Nagi swap bodies... for 3 weeks. So much stuff happens. But most importantly. WILL THIS CREEPY CHANGE AFFECT THEIR LOVE/HATE RELATIONSHIP?... Hopefully pushing it toward the love side... I SUCK AT SUMMARIES! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! LAST CHPTR UP!
1. Chapter 1: Hate Turns Into Love

**Bree: Hi, this is my first FanFic, so if it sucks, please don't be mean.... (actually first FanFic alone, because I'm working on one with a different account, which is a collab account, YOGHURT2yogurt).**

**Nagi: Why, YOGHURT2yogurt? **

**Bree: Long story... kinda**

**Rima: Whose doing the disclaimer?**

**Nagi: Me... the only reason I'm here...**

**Bree: *glares***

**Nagi: Sorry! **

**Rima: You're a cross dresser... *to Bree:* He doesn't know better... He was born that way... :( It's sad... **

**Nagi: Hey!**

**Bree: Haha... Don't worry Nagi, I think you're awesum!! x)... LOL, now will you please to the disclaimer?**

**Nagi: Bree does not own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters.**

**Bree: Yes... because like I said, it would have already ended in an Amuto/Rimahiko/Kutau way... and then continued as a sequal!... x)**

**Rima: *cough* Nerd *cough***

**Bree: I'm not denying it.... :)**

**Nagi: ANYWAYz!! CHAPTER ONE!!**

**_Chapter 1: Hate turns into Love (A/N: Sorry... couldn't think up of a good title)_**

**_*Rima's POV*_**

_"You freaking cross dresser! Get away from me! Don't even talk to me!" I said huffing and making my trademark pouty face..._

_"What did I do this time?" The cross-dresser a.k.a Nagihiko Fujisaki exclaimed...._

_I didn't anwer... Not because I didn't want to talk to that thing, but... because I had forgotten._

_"You forgot, didn't you?" He asked in his smart alecky way._

_Dang it! How'd he figure it out!_

_"N-no. And I thought I told you not to talk to me!"_

_All of the ex-guardians, Tadagay, Amu, and Yaya stared at us with raised eyebrows._

_"A lover's quarrel, huh, Rima-Tan?" asked Yaya asked._

_I didn't answer, all I did was give her my Shut-Up-Before-I-Either-Kill-You-Or-Torture-You-In-A-Horrible-Way glare when she spazzed and character changed with PePe, and began to cry like the baby she is._

_Tadagay and Amu began to laugh. I shot my Glare at Tadagay, but spared Amu, because it wouldn't affect her, I don't think. Because she knows the real me so she knows that I don't mean it... kind of._

_"Anyway, Rima. My parents said I could have a friend over on Saturday, do you think you can come over?" Amu asked, changing the topic._

_"I'll aske my parents." I said cooly, although secretly I was jumping up and down from happiness... You know what I mean._

_"And again she shows no emotion what-so-ever" said the cross dresser._

_"Be quiet before I beat you up!" I said, trying to sound intimidating... But sadly, failing miserably._

_"YOU beat ME up? Are you sure you don't mean sic one of your fan-boys after me?" he retorted._

_"The idea sounds appealing... cross dresser." I said whispering the last part, because you know, Amu still didn't know that this guy still didn't have a twin, and had been a girl, for the beginning of his life..._

_"Rima, Rima, Rima... You too Nagi," Kuukai. "Even after graduating both grade school, and middle school, I see you get along as well as always."_

_"KUUKAI!" yelled Yaya, running up to him._

_"He started it." I said, tears welling up in my eyes, sniffing._

_"She's faking it~" said Nagihiko in a sing song voice._

_I returened the favor of him ratting me out with my Glare._

_Kuukai chuckled... "You guys are always getting into arguments... it's a wonder that hate hasn't yet turned into love, huh?"_

_While Yaya, Kuukai, Amu and Tadagay, all laughed, me and nagihiko blushed furiously._

_"Whatever. I'm leaving. You're all boring." I said, picking up my stuff._

_"Aww... Rima-Chan is embarrassed. How cute..." said Nagihiko, off behind me._

_If I were still next to him, I would have so given him the finger._

_Too bad._

_***Nagi's POV***_

_"It's a wonder that hate hasn't yet turned into love, huh?" I thought back to what Kuukai, had said._

_Well, just to tell you the truth, it was true for me._

_I loved Rima... Her hair, her eyes, really everything about her... She was just uber-cute... See? I really must love she if I just said 'Uber-Cute'... Love. It makes you think weird things._

_But, still, getting back to the love-hate subject... I wonder if Rima felt the same way about me... If she loved -Heck, I'd settle for like- me..._

_I doubt it. She absolutely despises me. Especially because she thinks that I am trying to steal Amu away from her. You would have thought that after she found out that I was Nadeshiko, she'd be nicer to me... But no... She got worse, because she thinks that I know stuff about Amu from before Rima had met, her that I could use against her..._

_Hmm.. Jealous much?_

*********************************************************************

**_*Normal Pov*_**

**_*Later*_**

**:-Beat_Jumper- has logged on:**

**:-Bala_Balance- has logged on:**

**:-Cool'N'Spicy- has logged on:**

**:-Cutie_Pie_123- has logged on:**

**Bala_Balance:** _Hey Amu, Hey Yaya_

**Cool'N'Spicy:** _Hey Rima_

**Cutie_Pie_123:** _Hey Rima-Tan! :)_

**Beat_Jumper:** _What no hi for me?_

**Bala_Balance:** _You aren't worthy enough for me to say hi to you._

**Beat_Jumper:**_ No fair_

**Bala_Balance:** _Well, life ain't always fair._

**Beat_Jumper:** _Well, whatever do you mean, dearest Rima-Chan?_

**Bala_Balance:** :_P_

**Cutie_Pie_123:** _Hey Am-Chi, don't you think they make a cute couple... hehehe..._

**Cool'N'Spicy:** _Yes, but we better stay out of it before they come over and kill us..._

**Bala_Balance:** _Dang Straight!_

**Beat_Jumper:** _^^ Agrees_

**Bala_Balance:** _DON'T AGREE WITH ME!!!!! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!!! GO AWAY!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!! UGH._

**Beat_Jumper:** _I was agreeing with AMU not YOU... unless... did you want me to agree with you? :0_

**Bala_Balance:** _*grabs butchers knife that is conveniently beside her*_

**Beat_Jumper:** _Why do you have a butcher's knife beside you?_

**Bala_Balance:** _*THROWS BUTCHER'S KNIFE AT THE IDIOT a.k.a NAGIHIKO FUJISAKI!*_

**Cutie_Pie_123:** _Hey! I have something to say!_

**Bala_Balance:** _WHAT?!_

**Cool'N'Spicy:** _Yea..._

**Beat_Jumper:** _Yes?_

**Cutie_Pie_123:** _Do you think body swaps are real??_

**Bala_Balance:** _*glares*_

**Beat_Jumper:** _I guess, it's possible, why?_

**Cool'N'Spicy:** _IDK, why do you ask?_

**Cutie_Pie_123:** _Because a brilliant idea has just occurred to me!!_

**Cool'N'Spicy:** _What is it?_

**Bala_Balance:**_ Yea... What is this brilliant idea of yours?_

**Beat_Jumper:** _I'm listening..._

**Cuie_Pie_123:** _I THINK THAT IF THEY'RE REAL THEN WE SHOULD TRY THEM OUT!! I THINK THAT WE SHOULD TEST IT OUT ON NAGI AND RIMA-TAN!!_

**:-Bala_Balance- has logged off-:**

**:-Beat_Jumper- has logged off-:**

**Cool'N'Spicy:** _Nice job, Yaya!!_

**Cutie_Pie_123:** _THNX AMU-CHI!_

**Cool'N'Spicy**: _Now for step two...._

_************************************************************_

**Bree: DUN-DUN-DUN!! LOL... WHAT SHALL HAPPEN NEXT?? Oh, I know it's confusing, but I'll try to clear it up in the next chappie... But, if you have questions or anything, please message me!**

**Nagi: I'm confused... **

**Riam: You're always confused...**

***Nagi and Rima get into argument***

**Bree: ..... OKAY! Anyone want to do the honors? Rima? Please?**

**Rima: Please R&R!**

**Bree: Yes, please. And feel free to send in ideas or other stuff... So, now Bye!! Have an ashume day!**

**Rima: Yep. Bye! ^_^**

**Bree: Where's Nagi? He needs to say bye!**

**Rima: I duck taped his mouth and tied him up and locked him in a closet. ^_^**

**Nagi: *muffled* HELP!**

**Bree: That was mean... And I agree with Kuukai... that hate will blossom into love... :) *unties Nagi* There you go! Say good bye, Nagi!**

**Nagi: Good-bye, Nagi! *duck tapes Rima's mouth, ties her up, and locks her in a closet***

**Bree: *does same with Nagi* Yes... Hate ... Into Love... :) BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Swap

**Bree: OKAY! I present to you chapter two! First of I'd like to thank all of you wonderful people for reviewing:**

Tazzykid, xAmuxIkuto, Natsuya801923, WantingFreedom, soccergirl56, Ivy34325, ChocolatePockyLover, and Chika Hoshi.

**Thank you very much! And thank you for all the advice I got! I would have updated later on, but right now I have no life what-so-ever, and Summer Vacation doesn't help.**

**And right! I wanted to comment on something someone commented about... How Rima seems a bit OOC...**

**My response: They are currently in High School (first year) and I think that is enough time for her to change a tad bit... bahaha...**

**Nagi: Get on with it! Bree doesn't own Shugo Chara! **

**Bree: *twitch* Thank you, Nagi....**

**Nagi: You're welcome! ^_^**

**Bree: ANNA!**

**Anna (Tazzykid): WHAT 'CHOO WANT?**

**Bree: Can I borrow your magical cucumber? **

**Anna: Sure... *hands over magical cucumber***

**Bree: THNX! ^_^... *proceeds to beat Nagi with it for interrupting her***

**Anna: A-N-Y-W-A-Y! Here is chapter 2!**

**_Chapter 2: THE SWAP_**

**_*Rima's POV*_**

"I can't believe I'm doing this," I said, glaring at Yaya, and Amu. They had convinced me to do this, obviously. I just couldn't stand the fact that if I did this, Amu would give me the first volume of my favorite gag show. Comedy... my weakness... sigh.

"Well deal with it Rima-Tan, 'cause you already agreed." Yaya said.

"And regretted it the second after." I muttered darkly.

We we're in a closet thing, in some building... I don't know which one it was because Yaya and Amu had blind-folded me and Nagihiko, so we didn't see the way. They took off the blindfold as soon as we got there... And it was kind of creepy.

A red circular pattern was on the floor. I thought it was blood and began to freak out, but then Amu informed me it was paint. Anyway, there were candles and everything... I don't know why Yaya went though all this trouble for a "body swap."

She even dressed up in a black cloak... creepy, I know... especially because I can't picture Yaya in black.

"Yaya, why are we doing this again?" Nagihiko asked.

"TO PROVE THE GHOSTBUSTERS WRONG AND SHOW THEM THAT GHOSTS DON'T EXIST!!" she exclaimed.

"What does that have to do with BODY SWAPS?" I asked her.

"I don't know... gosh, you're confusing Rima-Tan!"

"Yaya, you should start with the incantation." said Amu, impatiently.

"Do you have a date with Ikuto afterwards, Amu?" I asked her innocently.

"M-maybe." she stuttered, blushing.

"OKAY! Nagia and Rima! sit down on those chairs in the middle of the circle! OH, but you have to be facing each other!" Yaya ordered.

Me and Nagihiko obeyed. I tried not to step on the blood -I mean _paint_. Yeah, it could be paint but still looked suspicious... What poor soul had been murdered for the sake of Yaya's "brilliant idea"?

"Hey, idiot, don't you think that _paint_looks like blood? Who do you think was murdered?" I whispered to Nagihiko as soon as we were seated.

"Hmm. It can't be blood because..." he started. I stopped listening because I knew that the only thing that would follow is useless information about how blood is something or the other.

"Switch, switch, switch!" Yaya started shouting out. I half expected her to trip on that rediculosly long cloak robe thing of hers.

"I ask, for these two people to swap bodies! Switch, switch, switch! Shout your name!" she said pointing at me.

"Rima Mashiro." I said as quietly as possible, disobeying her orders for me to shout it out.

"LOUDER!"

"Rima Mashiro." I said again, louder this time, rolling my eyes.

"Now you!" She said pointing at Nagihiko.

"Nagihiko Fujisaki." he said.

"Switch these two people! RIMA MASHIRO AND NAGIHIKO FUJISAIKI!" said Yaya, twirling in a circle. "SWITCH, SWITCH, SWITCH!" She finished off by running out of the room, with Amu.

Then locking the door before either me or Nagihiko could react.

_***Nagi's POV***_

"It's no use. They locked it." I told Rima, who wouldn't stop messing with the lock.

"ARGH!" she yelled, kicking the door. That didn't have much effect.

"Did you expect to kick down the door?" I teased her.

"SHUT UP! YOU IDIOT CROSS DRESSER! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" she yelled at me.

"My fault? I didn't force you to agree."

"But if you hadn't agreed then I wouldn't have had to agreed!" she said.

"Yeah... Right.." I told her.

"I despise you." she said sweetly.

"Mmhmm." I said, getting my phone out and texting Yaya. "You despise me and yet, I'm our ticket out of here."

I could see her glaring at me in the corner of my eye.

_**Yaya, why'd u lock us up in here? GET US OUT! NOW!**_

She texted back almost instantly.

_haha, sorry nagi can u guys wait 4 10 minz i m gettin a snack :)_

_**NOW!**_

_ok ok im on my way amu chi left already shes scared rima wants 2 kill her and she had a date or something_

_**OK. I'll be waiting.**_

_bai nagi_

_**One more thing, Yaya. Where'd you get that incantation thing?**_

_wikipedia where else_

Shaking my head, I put away my phone.

"So? What'd she say?" Rima asked.

"She's on her way. Amu left because she's scared you'll kill her."

"She knows me so well..." Rima said with a dark aura surrounding her.

"H-he-he... " I laughed nervously. I may love her, but she can be a tad bit creepy, at times.

We sat in silence after that. Me, because I didn't know what else to say, Rima, probably because she was brain storming ways to kill people... namely Amu.

Just then the door banged open. It was Yaya, eating a chocolate bar.

"You can come out now!" She said.

"That wasn't ten minutes." was the only thing Rima said.

"So you wanted to spend more time with me then?" I aked her.

She responded by stomping out of the room.

"Well, bye Yaya. See you later."

"Bye, Nagi!"

_***Yaya's POV***_

I got my phone and dialed Amu.

"Yaya? How'd it go?" She greeted me when she picked up.

"Well, they were locked together for about 15 minutes... it didn't seem it worked... they didn't seen like friends... or anything else." I reported.

"Well, we still have other plans... don't worry. We'll get Rima and Nagi together... Either as friends or... a couple." she said.

"Roger!" I told her, and we both hung up.

_***Rima's Pov***_

I felt dizzy. My head hurt. I decided to go to sleep for a while.

I couldn't sleep though, so I just laid on my bed.

Sigh... So, bored.

Hey, is it just me or is the room spinney?

Round-and-round-and-round!!

Oh... and now...everything... is going... black.

**_*Nagi's POV*_**

I was studying, when I started to feel dizzy, so I just decided to go lay down for a while.

I decided to continue reading a book I had been reading... The Lightning Thief... **(A/N: Haha, it's actually a really good book. I've already finished it... IDK what else to put down... OMG! You know they're coming out with The Lightning Thief movie?)**. It was actually pretty good.

Now all of a sudden the letters are blurry, the room feels like its spinning...

And all of a sudden everythings goes black...

**_*Rima's POV*_**

I wake up, not feeling my self... I must have fallen out of bed, and hit my head because it hurts....

I reach up to feel my head, and am greeted by silky, smooth, straight hair.

HUH? MY HAIR'S CURLY! NOT STRAIGHT!

Then Temari and Rhythm come up out of no where...

"Nagi, are you okay?" they asked...

NAGI?

I looked around and looked into a mirror...

Nagihiko stared back at me.

My reaction?

"WHAT THE CRAP?! WHY AM I THAT FREAKING CROSS DRESSER? NO THE BODY SWAP CRAP ACTUALLY WORKED? WHAT THE CRAP~!!!!!"

Yes... I spazzed.

**_*Nagi's POV*_**

Did I hit my head or something? My head hurts.

I reached up to feel my head... And felt tangles of curly hair.

"HUH?" I said out loud....

Kusu Kusu came out of her egg...

"Hey, Rima..." she said rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Are you okay?"

R-RIMA?

I looked at the mirror... Rima's huge yellow eyes greeted me with shock...

"What. The. Crap... " I said pinching my self...

"OMIGOD! ARE YOU KIDDING? THAT BODY SWAP THING ACTUALLY WORKED??" I ran around the room spazzing out.

I suddenly stopped when a thought occurred to me...

_Does this mean I have to wear girl's clothing again?_

**FIN!**

**BREE: HAHA... JK. Well, it's FIN until the next chapter, huh?**

**Anna: You're weird.**

**Nagi: I second that.**

**Rima: I third that, or however you say that.**

**Bree: Well, I ain't denying that....**

**Anna: Haha... NOOB!!!!**

**Bree: *shrugs* Oh well. Rima, do the honors.**

**Anna: I want to do it!!**

**Bree: Fine, you both do it!**

**Rima & Anna: PLZ R&R!**

**Bree: Anna that means you too. Now go to your computer read my new chapter and review! ^_^**

**Anna: Yesh Ma'am!**

**Nagi: Bye!**

**Rima: Bye.**

**Anna: BAI-bai!! ^_^**

**Bree: Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Fixing the Problem?

**Bree: MK! Here is chapter 3!**

**Nagi: ...... **

**Bree: What?**

**Nagi: I have to wear skirts, and frilly blouses again... 0.=**

**Bree: D: SOWWY!**

**Nagi: S'Okay... I guess.... **

**Bree: Well, Nagi doesn't want to do the disclaimer....**

**Amu: Doesn;t own Shugo Chara! or any of it's characters.**

**Bree: Sadly... :(.... OH! AND THANK YOU TO ALL OF THE WONDERFUL PEOPLE WHO HAVE REVIEWED MY STORY!... AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO ANNA a.k.a Tazzykid FOR HELPING ME PLAN SOME OF THE FUTURE STUFF!**

**Nagi: Here is Chapter 3!**

_**Chapter 3: Fixing the Problem?**_

**Recap: **_Does this mean I have to wear girl's clothing again?_

_***Rima's POV***_

Crap. Crap! CRAP!! CRAP TIMES A FRIGGIN MILLION-BAZZILON!... And a thousand times more than that too!

What the heck did I do to deserve this? I'm in the crossdresser's body....

I have his germs.... his clothes...

EW!!!!!!! I-I... I HAVE HIS.... PARTS!! **(A/N: Lol, took her that long to realize it... xD... Buahaha...)**

I mean.... how... how will I ... you know... _that_?

Creepy thought!

Okay... deep breathe Rima... calm down. And try to fix this problem.

"Er... Nagi? You okay man?" Rhythm asked me concerned.

"I AM NOT NAGI! DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I screamed at them.

I should call someone! Umm... YAYA! _SHE_ caused all _this_!.... _SHE_ should fix this this! _SHE_ has a cell phone!

"Temari! Give me me the cross dresser's cell phone!" I demanded.

"Ummm.. it's in your pocker... And why did you just call yourself a cross dresser... do you feel all right?" She retorted.

Ignoring her questions, I grabbed the phone in my... err, his pocket.

Oh, he has an iPhone! Umm... how do you work this thing? I started pushing the button continuously.

"Danggit! Somebody tell me how to freaking work this thing!" I yelled in frustration.

Temari rolled her eyes and took over.

"Do you want to call somebody?" She said slowly, as if I were an idiot. "Like a mental institusion?" she mumbled the last part.

"I heard that!" I said. " And yes! I need to call Yaya!"

Temari dialed then handed me the phone.

"There you go, Nagi.''

"For the last time I'm not freaking Nagihiko!"

"Hello?" I heard Yaya pick up.

"YOU FREAKING IDIOT! I WILL KILL YOU AS SOON AS I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! I WILL CHOOSE THE SLOWEST MOST PAINFUL WAY FOR YOU TO GO! IT'S YOUR FAULT! I HATE YOU! YOU IDIOT!" I fumed.

"N-Nagi? Do you feel alright?" I heard Yaya answer. Oh, I had scared her....GOOD!

"I'M NOT NAGI! I'M RIMA, YOU BUFFOON!"

"Umm... Well... R-Rima-Tan... you sound like Nagi... and what are you doing at his place? OMIGOSH! Don't tell me the plan worked!"

"PLAN? And what I'm doing at this idiot's house is that that dang body swap crap worked! I am in The Purple Headed Idiot's body!"

"I know!"

WHAT?!

"WHAT?!" I repeated, only this time outloud.

"Haha, I just got off the phone with Nagi, only he was using his phone, and he had a much different reaction. He was mad, but he wasn't calling me a Buffoon, and a freaking idiot! Oh, and anyways, he said that he was in your body, and that he wanted me to chang you guys back." she said cheerfully.

I sooo needed to punch something right now.

"WELL? Can you change us back? This is torture! I'm in the freaking cro- umm.. gross person's body!" **(A/N: LOL, nice save! xD!)** I asked desperatly.

"I'll tell you what I told him! MEET ME IN THE PARK IN 15 MINUTES!" She said, and hanging up afterwards.

Whatever! I'm leaving! ... To the park of course, because I need to get out of this body right now!

As I headed out the door, a voice stopped me.

"Nagihiko? Where are you going? It's almost time for your dance lessons." a feminine voice said.

I slowly turned around... I was in deep, deep--

_***Nagi's POV***_

Okay... what to do.. what to do.... CRAP! WHAT SHOULD I DO?

Umm... is this a dream? Because... I'm in Rima's body... _My_ Rima....

I have her hair, her eyes... her.. _body._

And please don't think this is a good situation for me to be in it.. I'm not _excited _about it or anything... I'm no Ikuto.

But anyway... WHAT THE FREAKING HECK DO I DO?!

"KusuKusu! Rima's- err, My phone where is it?" I asked, inspired with an idea.

I watched KusuKusus fly over to Rima's night stand and get her phone.

I don't even know what model it was... But whatever.... Wait, me not knowing what model it was, meant I didn't know how to call someone...

"Kusukusu, could you dial Yaya please?"I asked sweetly.

"MK, RIMA!" She answered.

"Hola?" Yaya answered.

"Umm. Yaya. You know that body swap crap?" I asked her

"Mmmhmmm..."

"Well it worked.... I'm in Rima's body."I said." And I'm Nagihiko..."

"Huh?"

I then went of explaining what had happened...

"SO? Do you think you could switch us back?" I asked worriedly.

"Nope!"

"W-WHAT?!"

"Haha, just kidding Nagi! How 'bout I meet you guys at the park in 15 minutes?"

"Ok, sure whatever." I sighed, hanging up.

I was about to go out the door when something occured to me.

I checked Rima's contact list, after having found out how to find it.

"Amu... Mom... Dad... Kuukai... Kairi... and no Nagihiko." I whispered to myself. **(A/N: Haha, try finding it under **_**Idiot Cross Dresser)**_

I then left after adding my phone number to her contact list.

**Bree: Haha.. sorry for any traces of cliffies... 'cause I know that ain't one! But, sorry for the sudden ending because I have to go to sleep! So, sorry for not being able to edit, and for this being so short! I promise longer chapters! Lol, hurrah for bed times!**

**Nagi: DUN-DUN-DUN! What shall happen next? 0.o**

**kuto: I'm mad.**

**Bree:OMG! WHY? WHY IS IKUTO MAD?!**

**Ikuto: This isn't about me!**

**Nagi: *face palm***

**Bree: At least your name is in it! And you're in it now! *trying to confort... and failing miserably***

**Ikuto: Whatevz... I'm leaving.**

**Bree: At least Nagi is here! ^_^ *proceeds to hug him***

**Rima: GETOFFAHIM!!!**

**Bree: *Runs* NAGI! SAVE ME!**

**Nagi: *grumbles***

**Bree: CLOSE IT OFF FIRST!**

**Nagi: PLZ R&R! *Save Bree from the deathl grasp of Rima-tan....***

**Rima: *evil cackle***


	4. Chapter 4: The Outfit

**Bree: Yes, I have updated... *sigh***

**Rima: You nerd.**

**Bree: I'm not denying it... besides... soccer is on today, and my mom, dad, brother, and sister are watching it. I hate it... it's boring... so to kill of time I decided to update! Besides... Last night I was gonna put some more stuff, except that I had to go to sleep and crap... **

**Nagi: So... you don't like soccer? Any other sports?**

**Bree: NOPE!**

**Nagi: Not even when I play them?**

**Bree: That's an exception.**

**Nagi: Where did Rima go?**

**Bree: Locked her up in a closet.**

**Nagi: WHY?**

**Bree: She hates me!**

**Nagi: ....**

**Bree: Because of last time when I hugged you, and because of what happens in this chapter! That's why!**

**Nagi: *Reads chapter* I HATE YOU! WHY?! WHYWHYWHY?! WHY?! I HATE YOU!**

**Bree: *Depressed...* NOOOOOO!!!!!! NAGI HATES ME!!!!!!!!!! D'x**

**Nagi: Just kidding... I don't hate you... But... Seriously... The outfit... *head desk***

**Bree: *Saves Nagi.***

**Nagi:....**

**Bree: Oh, and I'd like to thank every one who has reviewed! Now, Nagi disclaimer, please!**

**Nagi: Bree does not own Shugo Chara! or any of it characters, in any way, shape, or form!**

**Bree: Thank you, Nagi! And now chapter 4!**

**_Chapter 4: The Outfit_**

**RECAP: **_I then left after adding my phone number to her contact list._

_***Nagi's POV***_

Well, I left her room anyways...

Rima's mother, stopped me before I could get to the front door.

"Rima! Where are you going at a time like this?!" She shouted at me, scaring the crap out of me.

"Umm... Amu and Yaya invited me to go have donuts?" I tried.

"Well, are you going there with your PJs on?" she said looking at me like a sane person would look at someone who was...not... so sane.

"Oh... Umm... I'll get right on that. Umm, you know I was so excited, I didn't even think about changing." I said slowly and backing away toward my room.

I then ran into my room and slammed the door.

_Crap! Crap!_ I thought. What was I going to do? I mean... _**I have to change...**_and it's not even my body! _It's... RIMA'S BODY!!!_

_Do I change or not? I mean, I could change... but then I'd see Rima's body! I could not change... and cause suspicion... AHHH!!!!!...._ It was like a battle going on inside my head... Do I, or do I not?

Well... Not wanting to cause suspicion, I just went along with it.

_**I changed.**_

Well, first I had to look for some clothes, because I didn't want to see Rima's body any more than I had to...

One deep breathe, and a '_Here I go!_'...

But, don't think I did it perverted like or anything... touching her body or anything...

I did it with my eyes closed.

I had decided on one of my little stylish like outfits.

I had a bright yellow shirt, with white skinny jeans, and yellow flats. I picked a white hat **(A/N: like one of those like, jazz ones... 0.o, like in Episode 85, that frigging awshum outfit Nagi had on, remember? A hat thing like that....Check my avatar, if you don't know. ) **with a yellow ribbon on it. Also a yellow pocketbook.

"Wow, Rima! You look pretty!" said KukuKusu.

"Thank you!" I said smiling.

Then as I headed out the front door, Rima's mom's voice stopped me once more.

"That's a nice outfit, Rima. Why don't you wear stuff like that more often?" she asked.

"Umm, I'll try to Mrs- Um, mom." I said quickly and ran out the front door as fast a these teeny tiny feet would carry me.

As I arrived at the park I saw Yaya...

And Rima... Well, Rima in my body.

And what she was wearing...

How dare she dress my body like that?

_***Rima's POV***_

I faced Nagihiko's mother.

"Umm... Ku-Kukai invited me to go get... um... some donuts, and I can't say no, because he is... upset right now and needs some advice... But I promise to come back before my lessons!" I pleaded.

"Well, alright. But you might want to change your clothing. You don't want to go in your pajamas, do you?" she asked, turning around and heading of into some mysterious room, that I had no clue of what it was.

"Yeah... I'll get on that." I said running into the purple headed freak's room, shutting the door.

Well, I just needed to change....

_DANGGIT!_

Why do I have to change?! I mean it's bad enough having the germs and body of a cross dresser that happens to be another gender... but now I have to see them?!

ARGH!

_Deep breathe Rima... Calm down..._

Well, I'd have to change if not, I'd never get out of this body... sigh.

Well, I should choose an outfit now...

And then a brilliant idea hit me...

Buahahaha... I was truly evil....

"Hey Rima-tan-That-Is-In-Nagi's-Body!" Yaya yelled at me, once she saw me at the park.

"Uhh, what are you wearing?" she said, wide eyed.

"Oh, a new outfit I put together... Ya like?" I said twirling around so she could see it.

"Sure... ?" She said. Her expression was a mixture of shock, fear, and one of those I'm-trying-Sooooooo-Hard-Not-to-ROTFLMFAO-But-Only-Because-It-Would-Be-Very-Rude-To-Do-So.

"Well, I like it! I can tell others like it too... I'd been getting look not unlike yours, as I made my way down here."

Also, to add on to the fact that I had this outfit that was causing strangers to starte at me, I decided to do the chicken dance right there in public.

"DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES? YEAH WE LIKE WAFFLES! DO YOU LIKE PANCAKES? YEAH WE LIKE PANCAKES! DO YOU LIKE FRENCH TOAST? YEAH WE LIKE FRENCH TOAST! DIT-DIT-DIT-DIT! CAN'T WAIT TO GET A MOUTHFUL!" I started singing on the top of my lungs.

By that time Yaya was rolling on the floor laughing, tears streaming out of her eyes.

"Omigod! Rima-tan! Ha-Hilarious!" she gasped between guffaws.

I chuckled, and said "Thank you, Yaya!"

I helped her get up, and then looking over my shoulder.

"Oh! Nagi's here!" she squealed. "HI NAGI!!" she yelled, waving like an idiot.

"W-what are you w-wearing?!" he whispered in horror.

"An outfit I put together!" I replied happily.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Ohh! Nagi! I love your outfit? Did you put it together?!" Yaya asked excitedly.

_***Nagi's POV***_

I nodded meekly.

I was still staring at the outfit Rima had put on... ON MY BODY!

**(A/N: I'm having fun with the suspense of the whole outfit thing... I should just end the chapter here and not update for a month! xD... BUAHAHAHAH!!... But I'm not that mean... :] )**

She had on hot pink and lime green zebra striped pants, purple cowboy boots, a red and blue Hawaiian shirt, topped of with a Christmas vest, which had a gazillion sparkles, candy canes, Santas, and reindeer... and on top of _that_ the pants and the vest were like 3 sizes too small....

Rima smirked...

"It appears you don't like it"... she said in false sad voice.

"Omigod..." I sighed. "Whatever... let's just get this over with, so I can go home... _and change_!" I said glaring at Rima as I did so.

"Oh, right!" Said Yaya.... "I can't change you back-"

"WHAT?!?!?!" Both me and Rima yelled at the same time.

"_Yet_!" Said Yaya. "Can't change you back _yet_! I have to wait at least 3 weeks before I change you back." She said.

"3 weeks?!" me and Rima said, together once more.

_3 weeks in this body? In Rima's body? I have to live like Rima for 3 weeks? Oh. Dear. Lord. I have to shower!_

*Rima's POV*

_What?! I have to live in the idiot cross dresser's body for 3 weeks? I don't know which is worse! The fact that Amu's sleep over is this Saturday, and I'm stuck in this body... or the fact that I have to... shower.... 0.=_

**_*Normal POV*_**

"Well, BYE! See you guys at school tomorrow!" yelled Yaya, leaving both Rima and Nagihiko in their little worlds.

_I might as well make the best of this..._thought Nagihiko. He wanted payback for the ridiculous outfit Rima had on.

He ran up to a random guy who was walking through the park.

"YOU AND ME BABY, AIN'T NOTHING BUT MAMMALS, SO LET'S DO IT LIKE THEY DO ON THE DISCOVERY CHANNEL!" he sang at the top of his lungs.

Rima watching in the background blushed furiously, and started screaming "NAGIHIKO, YOU IDIOT! WHAT THE FREAKING CRAP ARE YOU DOING?!"

Nagihiko came up to her, running.

"Well, I had to get my payback for that _wonderful_ little outfit you have on, didn't I?" he asked.

"..."

"So, then I thought-"

"Oh, so you can think now?" Rima growled.

"Yes, I can, anyway, I thought, for 3 weeks... why don't we make this interesting..."

"...I'm listening..."

"Why don't we try to make each others lives as much as a living heck as possible... who ever loses had to do whatever the other person what them to do... _for a month_."

Without thinking twice, Rima stuck her hand out a agreed.

"You're on!" she said.

They both turned around and headed of to the other person's house.

"Oh... And Rima?" Nagihiko called out."

"WHAT?!" she yelled back.

"I'm going to have fun at Amu's sleep over, don't cha think?" he said, running of.

"ARGH!!!!!!!!" Rima yelled in frustration, punching a bystander, causing everyone to look at her... although luckily, Rima still couldn't punch very hard even though she was in the body of a much stronger person.

Rima sighed.

It was going to be a long three weeks.

**Bree: *Depressed***

**Nagi: What's wrong...**

**Bree: I wanted to have fun tortuing you guys, so I didn't want to stop!**

**Nagi: *face palm***

**Bree: I shall continue typing after this! I may update again today! ... Or tommorow!**

**Nagi: You just want to torture us, don't you?**

**Bree: *nods* Yep! But then the sooner this gets to an end... the sooner the Rimahiko ending comes...!**

**Nagi: END THIS NOW!**

**Bree: Ok-**

**Rima: *was set free from closet* DON'T END THIS! I HATE THAT CROSS DRESSER!**

**Bree: No you don't! You love Nagi almost as much as I love him! ^_^**

**Rima: Why you little-----**

**Bree: R&R**

**Rima: YOU ONLY DID THAT SO IT WOULD END AND I DIDN'T GET A CHANCE TO BEAT YOU UP!**

**Bree: Yeppers! ^_^ CUE ENDING!**

**~*~*~FIN~*~*~**


	5. Chapter 5: April Showers Bring May

**Bree: Here is chapter 5! Thank you so much to all of the gloriously wonderful people out there who spend a few minutes of their valuable time to review!!!! .... I'm really bored, so I probably am going to update today again. 0.0'**

**Nagi: Yeah, you're normally always bored... But why are you bored more now?**

**Bree: Soccer match...**

**Nagi: Another one?!**

**Bree: *nods***

**Nagi: Oh, wells...**

**Rima: Bree does not own Shugo Chara! or any of it's characters.**

**Bree: I wish...**

**Rima: NO you don't because if you did you'd completely ruin it, and then fans would hunt you down and butally murder you...**

**Bree: *nods* Probably...**

**Nagi: *sweatdrops* ANyway, here's the next chapter!**

**_Chapter 5: April Showers Bring May Flowers_ (A/N: Sorry... xD.... You'll see what the cheesy title has to do with the chapter... xD)**

**_*Nagi's POV*_**

I sat on Rima's couch- well, mine for the next 3 weeks- and watched TV.

I switched and switched the channels, trying to find something decent.

Aha... CSI: NY.... One of my favorite TV shows. It was a good thing that it was just starting, because the autopsy was my favorite part... I love how mysterious everything was, when everyone was so involved in trying to solve a murder...

"Rima?" Rima's mom, asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes, Mom?" I said... I hope I hadn't done anything out of character... wait no ...I hoped I HAD done something out of character.

"It's getting late... You should go shower now."

_**WHAT?!**_

"I-I'll get r-right on th-that..." I said. I wanted to die... Changing was one thing... I didn't need to _touch_ anything... But showering...

I ran to Rima's room so that I could spazz in private.

_Crap, what to do, what to do?_ _I could just wash my hair... Or I could shower with clothes on... ARGH!_

"Rima! You better either be getting ready to shower, or be showering right now!" Rima's mom said.

"I'm getting ready... I'll only be a couple more seconds." I replied.

_Well, I guess I have to do it... I have to shower... _

********

I was just about to step into the shower when Rima's mom opened the bathroom door.

"Rima? Why are you going to shower... with your clothes on?" she asked, feeling my forehead. Yeah... if only I was sick.

"Oh, h-ha h-ha..." I chuckled nervously. "I guess I just don't feel like myself, right now..."

"I could tell... I would feel a bit sick after watching that gory show of yours... _CSI, _or whatever."

"Well, could you leave?" I asked as nicely as possible. "Because... You know... I'll be _naked!_" I said, hissing the last word."

"Sure, sure." she said, walking out of the room. "I gave birth to you for pete's sake... gawd.." she mumbled, the last sentence, but I managed to hear her.

So, do I disobey and shower with clothes on, or do I shower... You-know-how...?

Well, if I showered with clothes on... Where the heck would I hide the wet clothes? I didn't know my way around the house, so I couldn't find the washer, and just stick the wet clothes there... soooo, I guess I have to shower... _naked..._ **(A/N: Nagi, could have just be being perverted... he could have come up with an equally valid point to contradict that... too bad I couldn't come up with one.. ^_^'... )**.

I was in the steaming hot shower, right now. Sure it burned my skin, and felt as if I were in a boiling cauldron... But, hey, there was enough steam for me not to have to see... Rima's body.

I shampooed my hair... Her hair used _way_more shampoo than mine... It was a tad bit longer, and plus... It was this yellow curly jungle of fur...haha.

Oh gosh, I think the heats getting to me... I'm making fun of my dear Rima-Chan, and laughing...

Yes, the heat is getting to me if I'm referring to Rima, as 'My Dear Rima-Chan".

Oh, wells.

Maybe I'll get sick, and not have to go to school tomorrow, and I won't have to see what Rima is planning for me!

Yes, we must look on the bright side.

Oh, what the crap. I'm babbling endlessly to myself about something that I caused... Seriously why did I suggest that?!

I mean... Now I have to think up of things to torture her... And considering how scary she can be, I'm scared about what she will think up of to torture _me_.

I turned the shower off.... Only a few minutes before the steam would go away, and I'd have to... umm... you know.

So, I better hurry up and change.

I quickly wrapped my hair in a towel, and hurriedly changed clothes.

********

Outside in RIma's room, I lay on the bed... plotting.

Yes, that's right, I was plotting about what I was going to do, to embarrass Rima...

But... I'm soooo tired... so I'll just... close my... eyes...

**_*Rima's POV*_**

"No, no, no! Nagihiko! What's going on? You aren't into the dance... And your making more mistakes than you usually do! You know what? Just go shower... We'll call it a day..." sighed Nagihiko's mom.

"Okie-dokie-Piggy-Pokie!" I said skipping to my room, really getting into the little "bet" I had made with Nagihiko.

But then I realized what the cross-dresser's mother had told me... go shower.

NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

Could there be any more torture awaiting me? I mean... _dancing_... It sucks...

You have to be gentle, swift, girly, aggressive... and a whole bunch of other crap! Seriously, it's so confusing!

But the dancing topic aside... WHY THE FREAK DO I HAVE TO SHOWER!!!!

I mean, I could go to school all stinky and crap, and then I'd totally embarrass that cross dresser!

But, being the girl I am... I can't stand not showering when I'm all sweaty and... germy... and stuff.

So... I guess I have no choice but to shower.

*******

Ow! Ow! Ow! OW!

I _hate_ showering with hot water!

It's soo... _hot_!

I mean the only reason I'm showering with what seems boiling hot water is because I didn't want to see _anything_ so I wanted to produce steam...

Ugh, and I had already hurt my self like five times, when I was getting in the tub... with my eyes closed.

Why? Because I didn't want to be blinded...

I mean, he had a nice bod-

_WAIT! WAIT! WAIT!_

I did just _not_ say that!

Let's just forget I said that... Shove that little almost sentence to the back of your mind! Wait, no! ERASE IT!

Anyways, now is no time to be thinking of dumb stuff... I must come up with stuff to torture that creepy cross dresser!

I already had one thing planned... but I had to wait for school tomorrow.

Muahaha... so evil!

Ugh.... My hands hurt from shampooing Nagihiko's silky smooth hair...

Wait... Silky?! Smooth?!

Ugh... time to get out of the shower!

Seriously, the heat must be getting to me... BECAUSE I'M STARING TO THINK UP OF THE WEIRDEST, MOST RANDOM THINGS EVER!

So, I turned off the shower, and wrapped Nagihiko's hair in a towel as quickly as I could.

I only had a few minutes to change, before the heat went away, and caused me to see... _something extremely disturbing._

*******

I lay down on Nagihiko's bed.

I was so tired from all of that dancing.

I was thinking about my little plan tommorow, when I closed my eyes.

And then before I knew it, I was asleep.

**Bree: Haha, I'm just cutting it off there! I promised an update, so there you have it! Sorry for the short chapter! I will try to update today... because I really, really want to do the bothering thing! I think that's going to be sooo much fun!!!!!!!**

**Nagi: 0.=**

**Rima: 0.=**

**Bree: ^_^'... What's wrong with you two?**

**Rima & Nagi: Shower scene... *glares at Bree***

**Bree: I'm sorry! Don't hurt me! *Hides in corner***

**Rima: You big baby...**

**Bree: I heard that! And you know, it's never too late for me to turn this into...umm...**

**Rima: You can't really turn this into anything else because, in this story, Amu is with Ikuto... And really when people think of a pairing with Nagihiko, then, they think up of it with either me, or Amu... and Amu is taken... So what can you do?**

**Bree: *sulks* OH! I could make it NagixBree! **

**Rima: HECK NO YOU WON'T!**

**Bree: Y-Yes m-ma'm... RIMA'S SCARY~!**

**Nagi: So now you see what I'm afraid of... She's plotting somthing... *Gives off creepy depressed aura***

**Bree: Please R&R if you want me to live! These two want to kill me! 0.0!!**

**Nagi: I won't if you keep this Rimahiko, but IDK about Rima.**

**Bree: OKOKOK! I PROMISE!!**

**Rima: *Snatches Anna's magical cucumber, and proceeds to beat Bree with it.***

**Anna: WTF... I'm in it again... =.='... Anyway... THE END! (Until the next chappie!)**

**(A/N: Please send in ideas that I could use for torturing either Rima or Nagi! If I like the idea it may appear! (And yes I will credit you!) Lol, and feel free to be as crazy, funny, or what ever, as you like!)**


	6. Chapter 6: Pencil Thower

**Bree: See?! I updated 2 chapters in one day! YAY!**

**Rima: That only means that you're an uber-noob with no life**

**Bree: I was originally going to have Nagi say that but I just can't picture him being that mean... and you make it sound meaner...**

**Rima: WTF?**

**Bree: I don't know...**

**Nagi: Bree does not own Dora the Explorer, YouTube, Shugo Chara! , any of it's character, or any other stuff I might have missed because Bree has a horrible memory, and can't remember any of the other stuff she has put in there that she does not own.**

**Bree: ........... Yes, I have a terrible memory. 'S so sad... :(... AND ANYWAYS: THANK YOU AGAIN TO ALL OF THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE REVIEWED MY FANFIC! :)**

**Rima: And now on with the chapter!**

**_Chapter 6: Pencil Thrower_**

***Nagi's POV***

Argh! Where is she? If she doesn't show up in 30 seconds then my perfect attendance record will be history!

I fidgeted in my seat... Maybe this was her plan to torture me... it was working...

The bell rang.

DANGGIT!!!!!!

And then a second to late, Rima came in panting.

"I'm super-dupper sorry~!" She said.

I really did not know which was worse.

Either it was that she was trying to make me sound gay, or the fact that she had one of her wierd outfits on again...

That's right.

Except this time it was even wierder.

She had on an aqua colored dress, with a neon pink and orange striped socks. She had braided my hair into 3 different braid, with the first one in a purple ribbon, the second in a green ribbon, and the third in a red ribbon. And then she had on a checkered sweater over the dress, and a yellow and orange polka dotted sun hat. And on her feet she had lime green pumps... And did I mention the make up she had on?

She had black lipstick, and _tons_ of blush on. Royal blue eye shadow on her left eye, and violet eye shadow on her right.

"But, see: Today there was a new Dora the Explorer movie!! And I just couldn't miss it! I mean... IT'S DORA! She had this really really cute monkey BFF and he wears these adorable red boots! And the theme song! IT'S FANTABULOUS! It goes like: D-D-D-D-DORA! D-D-D-D-DORA! DORA, DORA, DORA THE EXPLORER! BOOTS AND SUPER COOL EXPLORADORA!" She was doing this bad ballet, and singing this at the top of her lungs. The teacher you could see was spazzing out that his star student was acting like a 3-year old.

"WE NEED YOUR HELP! GRAB YOUR BACKPACK! LET'S GO! JUMP IN! YOU CAN LEAD THE WAAAAY! HEY HEY! D-D-DORA, D-D-DORA! SWIPER NO SWIPING, SWIPPER NO SWIPING! AWW MAN! DORA THE EXPLORER!" and then continued to clap and jump up and down.

Most of the class was laughing so hard that they had tears streaming down their face.

All except for me, Amu, Tadase, Yaya, and Kukai. They all had the same expression on theirs faces.

W.T.F?!

I'm sure my face had the expression of pure horror.

"NAGIHIKO FUJISAKI!" the teacher screeched.

"Yes ma'm? Oh, I mean sir?" she said all perkily.

"GO. TO. YOUR. SEAT. RIGHT. NOW!" he said pointing to where my seat was. Before I switched into Rima's body.

"Okie-Dokie-Piggy-Pokie~!" she said... _skipping_ to my seat.

*************

"Nagi! What is wrong with you? I mean... seriously what was that in class?"Amu asked as soon as we all went out to lunch.

"IDK~! I'm just feeling sooooo happy todaiii!!"

My eye was twitching. I could feel it. It was twitching like crazy.

"You're being really out of character! You're normally not late, and you're not ever crazy!" Amu went on, ranting.

And then I got a good idea.

"But not as much out of character as this!" I shouted out.

"TEH SEVEN THINGS GUYS DON'T GOZZA DO~ 1-SHAVE LEGS; 2-GIVE BIRTH; 3-AUNT FLOW; 4-WEAR SKIRTS; 5-WAX ARMPITS HEY IT HUUURTS!!" I said and continued singing Seven Things Guys Don't Have To Do, by Venetian Princess on YouTube.

_And ending it with one of the worst impressions of Rima's favorite gag... __**Bala-Blance**_.

Oh, yes.

I was getting so many stares of shock, surprise and horror. But lots and lots of laughter.

And best of all, was Rima.

Rima was hyperventilating and spazzing out. I think it was a good thing Rima didn't have anything sharp on hand.

Whoops.

Spoke too soon... Rima had thrown a sharp pencil aimed for my head.

I tried to duck, and succeeded... except I then tripped and hit my head on the floor.

Causing everything to go black.

***Rima's POV***

HOW DARE HE?! HE EMBARRASSED ME IN FRONT OF EVERYONE! AND HE DID A HORRIBLE IMPRESSION OF BALA-BALANCE!!!!!!!

One of the most horrible I've ever seen, by the way.

So, I really had no choice but to throw a pencil at his head.

.... Which caused him to fall... and hit his head... and black out.

_CRAP!_

I was sooo going to get in trouble.

*********************

"WHY DID YOU THROW THAT PENCIL AT RIMA MASHIRO?!" the principal screamed at me.

"AND WHY THE HECK ARE YOU WEARING THAT CRAZY OUT FIT?!" He yelled at me some more.

I had already tried the fake tears, believe me. But because this was the cross dresser's body, I hadn't yet managed to control his tear ducts.

And plus... It wouldn't look as cute on this freak as it did on _moi_.

What had happened is that one of those fugly fan-boys of mine went and snitched on me.

He thought that he was doing a good thing telling on Nagihiko.

He was jealous...

There was this rumour that Nagihiko liked me, and so now all of the fan clubs had gotten out of hand.

For example...

The fan boys now did not only _hate_ the cross dresser... they also _despised_ him. **(A/N: Lol, Rima that's the same thing... xD)**

And Nagihiko's fan-girls despised me.

So they laughed their butts of at the fact that my body had been knocked unconscious.

And then my fan-boys glaring at them, rushed to tell a teacher that Nagihiko had thrown a pencil a Rima's head...

Ha... If only they knew.

So, anyways, that's why I ended up in the Principal's office...

He hadn't phoned 'my' parents, luckily...

But he had given me detention! Which I think just worked out perfectly, considering how perfect his record was... straight A's, never tardy, never absent, never had detention... all of that goody two shoes crap.

"AREN'T YOU GOING TO ANSWER MY QUESTIONS?!" The principal screeched, interrupting my thoughts.

I sighed... How long would I hold up with this inbecil screaming his head of at me.

******  
My real parents came up to pick up the Purple-Headed-Idiot-Who-Was-Temporarily-In-My-Body.

And they glared at me.

Crap. What was I going to do, if Nagihiko and me started going out and he had to meet them?

D-did I just think that? ERASE THE MEMORY! NOW! I NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER _EVER_ SAID THAT!

Well, thought.

*Nagi's POV*

Ugh. My head hurts like crap.

Rima's parents had come to pick me up, informing me that 'That Dang Fujisaki Boy' had detention for 5 weeks.

NOOOOO!!!!!!!! MY RECORD!!! MY PERFECTLY GOOD RECORD!!!!!

Dang. Rima was beating me in this little bet, I started.

I had to think up of things... fast.

Sure I got some points from my little show in the cafeteria, but the detention put her ahead.

Rima's parents glared at 'me.'

Hahaha... I wondered what would happen if me and Rima started dating... How would they react?

Well, I don't think that I'd ever get a chance to see...

Considering how much Rima hates me... And probably hates me even more considering that horrible impression of Bala-Balance.

_Sigh._

***********

**_:-Beat_Jumper- has logged on-:_**

**_:-Bala-Balance- has logged on-:_**

**_:-Cutie_Pie has logged on-:_**

**_:-Cool'N'Spicy has logged on-:_**

**_Beat_Jumper: Hello, Amu, Yaya... Rima_**

**_Cutie_Pie: HEY NAGI!..... OR IS THIS RIMA?! 0.0' (HAI AMUUU!)_**

**_Beat_Jumper: This is Nagi... Not Rima._**

**_Cool'N'Spicy: Wuddya mean 'OR'_**

**_Cutie_Pie: oh, the body swap worked! did i forget 2 tell u?_**

**_Cool'N'Spicy: Obviously... And that would explain why you guys were acting so wierd today... anyway hello Nagi, Rima, Yaya.. ~_~_**

**_Bala_Balance: HI AMU! ^_^....NAGHIKO FUJISAKI!!!!! I WILL KILL YOU!!!! YOU DID THAT HORRIBLE IMPRESSION OF BALA-BALANCE!=_=#_**

**_Beat_Jumper: Well you embarrassed me in front of the class, and messed up my record._**

**_Bala_Balance: YES! AND I'm winning the bet!.... MUAHAHAHAH!!... and I also had fun doing that stuff to you! ^_^_**

**_Cool'N'Spicy: Um... any1 care to to explain?_**

**_Beat_Jumper: Ok: Because we had our bodies swapped, we decided to call Yaya, and then she told us to meet her in the park. We did except that Rima had dressed up like a wierdo out of something, and then embarrassed me, and Yaya then told us to wait 3 wks b4 we could change back, so me and Rima made a bet and decided that we are going to try to make each others lives as horrible as possible and whoever wins, has to have the loser do whatever they want for a month._**

**_Bala_Balance: Yep._**

**_Cool'N'Spicy: Ok, well then how about me and Yaya referee? Oh and one more thing.... YOU CAN'T TELL ANYONE ELSE, AND YOU HAVE TO DO AT LEAST 2 THINGS EVERYDAY_**

**_Bala_Balance:......_**

**_Beat_Jumper: I'm fine with that, but can we change it to at least 1?_**

**_Bala_Balance: no to 3_**

**_Beat_Jumper: 1_**

**_Bala_Balance: 3_**

**_Cool'N'Spicy: NO, it stays at 2_**

**_Bala_Balance: Fine...._**

**_Beat_Jumper: fine.... ;p_**

**_Cutie_Pie: We shall begin tomorrow! So rest up and don't forget to plot! ;D_**

**_Bala_Balance: g'nite_**

**_Beat_Jumper: c ya_**

**_:-Beat_Jumper- has logged off:_**

**_Bala_Balace: dang i wanted to sign off first!_**

**_:-Bala_Balance- has logged off:_**

**_Cool'N'Spicy: So, Yaya, how do you think this has come along?_**

**_Cutie_Pie: hopefully we can make them fall for each other.... hehehe... ~_~_**

**_Cool'N'Spicy: c u_**

**_Cutie_Pie: BAIII!!!!!_**

**_:-Cool'N'Spicy- has logged off:_**

**_:-Cutie_Pie-has logged off:_**

**Bree: MK!! FIN!**

**Nagi: Okay...at least nothing _that_ embarrassing happened in this chapter...**

**Rima:... Uh, yes it did...**

**Nagi: *face palm***

**Bree: He was being sarcastic...**

**Rima: oh...**

**Bree: Imma wrap this up because it's getting late~**

**Rima: PLZ R&R!**

**Nagi: So that you can help end this torture... :(**

**Bree: Well, it's still not as bad as it's going to get... (MUAHAHAHAHAH)**

**Rima&Nagi: WHAT?!**

**Bree: Nuthing~**


	7. XTRA CHAPPIE! MY RANT&NOTICE!

**_IF YOU HAVE NOT YET SEEN EPISODE 97 OF SHUGO CHARA! DOKI, GO FREAKING WATCH IT NOW AND READ THIS LATER!_**

**_THIS IS NOT AN OFFICIAL CHAPTER OF BODY SWAP... BUT I SHALL UPDATE LATER!_**

**_RIGHT NOW WHILE I'M ON A RANTING-MOOD I SHALL RANT ABOUT EPISODE 97!_**

**_YEAH, WITH THE COMENTARIES OF ALL MY CHARACTERS, AND I SHALL ASK THEM QUESTIONS, AND CRAP!! _**

**_~*AND NOW PRESENTING: BREE'S RANT ON SHUGO CHARA! DOKI ft. SHUGO CHARA CHARACTERS*~_**

**_(A/N: BUT PLEASE READ AT THE END WHAT IS IN ITALICS, BOLD AND UNDERLINED!.... THIS IS ACTUALLY AN EDIT, FYI)_**

Bree: *bawling her eyes out*

Ikuto: Wtf?

Bree: Y-you and T-Tadase and U-Utau looked soooo CUTE!! I now take back all the bashing I did on Tadase in chapter 1! HE STOOD UP FOR YOU, SO HE'S A GOOD GUY AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!

Amu: And why are you crying?

Bree: Because!! I HAVE TO FREAKING WAIT ANOTHER WEEK!!! I WANNA FREAKING GET TO THE SAVING IKUTO PART OF ANIME **NOW**!! AND I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE TEMARI AGAIN! THAT WAS LIKE MY FAVORITE PART IN THE MANGA!!....

Shugo Chara! Characters: *sweatdrop*

Bree: *continues* YAYA!! She cheered me up soo much! I lol'd because she had a fit! AND NAGI WAS REALLY SWEET TO HER AFTERWARDS!!!!! I SOOO WOULD HAVE YANKED NAGI OUT OF MY FREAKING COMPUTER SCREEN AND HUGGLED HIM TO DEATH!!! I-

Rima: I don't think anyone cares about what the heck you think about that darn cross dresser. They just want you to update the freaking fanfiction.

Bree: SHUTTUP!!! Or I'll take back the whole thing about how you're so freaking cute in the anime and that you're my favorite girl character!

Rima: WTF? And why am I you're favorite?

Bree: Cuz your so darn cute, that's why. DUH!

Nagi: I have to agree with you on that one.

Bree: YESH! RIMAHIKO FTW!

Rima: Flattery gets you nowhere you freaking cross dresser! 0.=

Amu: Why am I here again?

Bree: So I can freaking praise you about how freaking ASHUM you were when you understood that Ikuto was suffering!! *Huggles Amu*

Amu: C-can't breathe....

Bree: *Moves on to huggle-ing Iktuo* WHY? YOU ARE SUFFERING! WHY THE FREAKING HECK ARE YOU SUFFERING?! If I ever find Easter then I will KILL THEM ALL!!!!

Nagi: ....

Bree: *Huggles Nagi* AND NAGI!!!!!! YOU ARE WAY TO FREAKING ASHUM FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!!!!!!!! YOU. ARE. ASHUM!! ILY!!!!!!! ILYILYILY!!!!!! ;3

Ikuto: What no love for the hawt kitty-boy?

Bree: *Huggles Ikuto with one arm, because the other one is huggle-ing Nagi*

Rima&Amu: GET OFF OF THEM!!!

Bree: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

.... ZOMG!!!!!!!!YOU KNOW WHEN ALL OF THE GUARDIANS WENT TO THE CHAIRMANS OFFICE AT THE PLANITERIUM THING?? YORU WAS SOOO CUTE MUNCHING ON FISH!!! AND I FINALLY GOT TO SEE ALWAYS-CALM-TADASE GET MAD!!... Meh, or at least annoyed... teehee..... OH!! And Rhythm! You do know that you were supposed to show up in the next episode?

Rhythm: Random thought much?

Bree: Yea... Sorry I am like TOTALLY stressed about school starting soon! Argh! Everything is gonna be so different! I'm on a different team this year and ALL of my friends are on the other team!!! ;(

Rima: ALL of them?

Bree: N-no... Anna is still going to be with me. And a couple others... BUT ME AND ANNA DON'T HAVE LUNCH TOGETHER LIKE WE DID FOR THE PAST TWO YEARS!!!! *head-desk x 1000000000000000000000)

I wish all of you guys were real so that you could move here and be my freinds, and then maybe I'd get a Chara!! UGH! Reality is mean!

Ikuto: Even if we were real, we wouldn't be caught dead with a nerd like you.

Bree: AGHW! IKUTO YOU MEANIE!!!

FINE THEN I'D HAVE TO KIDNAP YOU AND LOCK YOU IN MY CLOSET!!

Ikuto: If I survived Easter, I'm pretty sure I'd survive a weak little girl like you.

Bree: OHRILLY?! WELL I HAVE WAYYYY MORE TORTUROUS METHODS THAN EASTER DOES!

Ikuto: LIKE?!

Bree: High School Musical. Barney. Tellitubbies. Dora. Go Diego Go. The Backyardigains. AND I HAVE TONS OF MORE STUFF!

Iktuo: That doesn't sound as bad as a deadly tuning fork thing.

Bree: It is when you watch them with my sister. 0.0,

(FYI: I stopped bawling my eyes out, as soon as the Huggles began.)

_**AND OKAY, BECAUSE MY WHOLE RANTING THING IS GETTING BORING, EXCEPT FOR WHEN I KEEP ON GETTING DISSED, LET'S DO A GAM SHOW THING!!**_

_**HERE ARE THE FOLLOWING PARTS:**_

_**Bree: Judge/Host person**_

_**Nagi: Judge/Host person**_

_**Ikuto: Judge/Host person**_

_**Rima: Person that is competing**_

_**Amu: Person that is competing**_

_**Tadase: Person that is competing**_

_**Yaya: Person that is competing**_

_**Kairi: Person that is competing**_

_**Kukai: Person that is competing**_

_**Utau: Person that is competing**_

_**Bree: ZOMG! We are doing a.... IDK, kind of WipeOut sorta show.**_

_**Nagi: AW! I wanted to play.**_

_**Bree: You do get to... after.**_

_**Nagi: MK... ;(**_

_**Ikuto: Let's see if you still want to play after you see what's awaiting them!**_

_**Bree: THERE ARE: .... IDK! YOU KNOW WHAT?! I'M JUST GUNNA MAKE A SEPERATE COMPETITION FF! I''L UPDATE IN A SEC! GOSH I'M TOO LAZY!**_

_**ARGH!**_

_**SOMEBODY JUST END THIS AND I'LL UPDATE AND START THE NEW FF! **_

_**Nagi: Yes sir, Mr. Grumeh Pants. PLZ R&R, if you stuck with this whole x-tra chappie crap, and stuck though with Bree's laziness. She will try to update to day. If not maybe tomorrow, but she has shopping, and a doctor's appoinment. And then school is starting. Check out her profile so that we can agree on the poll she will make about when she should update.**_

_**Bree: I'm tired! All freaking weekend at my brother's soccer tournament... BUT fear not, I will make a new FF... IDK, I thought it up on the spot, so I'll give details later, and I will update Body Swap. I have some of Chapter 7... or 8, I forgot, planned.**_

_**Anyway, EVERYONE WILL PARTICIPATE... BUT PLZ SEND ME A PM ABOUT WHO YOU GUYS THINK SHOULD BE MY FELLOW CO-HOST!**_

_**OKAY, I'll end it now.**_

_**BAIII!!!!!!!!!!**_


	8. The official CH 7: Diaries

_**Bree: MK, MK.... here's chappie 7.... huzzah huzzah... *throws confetti***_

**_Rima: You seem happy._**

**_Bree: *sigh* no just tired.... :(.... like I said in my ranty chappie, I've been away in the heat waiting for my brother to freaking win already. Anyway! Thank you everyone! Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm sooo happy that I've reached over 50 reviews...!!!!!!! YAYNESS! SORRY IF THIS CHAPPIE IS SHORT, BUT LIKE I SAID... TIRED! Oh, and because I'm gonna be starting school soon, then please vote on the poll that's on my profile! It can help me decide when to update!_**

**_And like I said in my previous Chappie&rant thing, I'm gonna maybe make a new FF.... You can see more info, in that chappie/notice thing..._**

**_Nagi:Bree does not won Shugo Chara! Doki, or any of it's characters...nor will she ever... And She forgot to make me do the disclaimer last time... so... whatevs.._**

**_Rima: AND NOW CHAPPIE 7!_**

**_Chapter 7: Diaries_**

_***Rima's POV***_

Okay... This felt wrong.

Sure it was _my_ stuff temporarily... fot three weeks.

I wouldn't be touching any of it, of course... with out having dipped in it in a really strong cross-dresser-germ killer acid thing.

Well, I was touching it now, but whatever.

I was snooping around the purple-headed idiot's room, to see if I could find anything I could use as black mail.

I had already searched under his bed, trying to see if he had anything hidden underneath it.

But, of course, like the rest of his room it was perfectly clean.

So I moved his closet... maybe there was some outfit that would be embarrassing.

Sure not as embarrassing the little outfits I had put together... heeheehee.

Ah... what was this?

A bunny outfit?

A bee outfit?

And... a Utau Hoshina outfit? **(A/N: LOL, I figured that Utau was like the Japenese Hannah Motana... Well, for Shugo Chara... Like you know how little girls love Hannah Montana? Kinda like that...)**

I guess Nagihiko had saved all of his previous halloween costumes...

Muahaha... I could _so _use these!

Now on to his drawers... You never know what could be hidden in them...

EW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I actually went and _digged_ around the cross dresser's underwear drawer... EW!!

Yeah, you could be wondering if I went comando the past few days... because I didn't want to go wear the cross dresser's undies...

Well, I actually went and bought a new pack so I woundn't have to touch his... _underwear_...*gag*.

But anyways... IT WAS SOOOO WORTH IT!

I. FOUND. THE. PURPLE-HEADED-IDIOT-CROSS-DRESSER'S... DIARY!!!!!!!!!

YAY! Happy day, happy day!

Okie-dokie! Let's get to reading!

_Noevember 5th, 2008_** (A/N: LOL, actually the day before Episode 56 came out... you'll see why... x)...)**

_Well, my mom told me that I'd finally be able to come back to Japan. It's been one year since I left Amu-chan and the others. I do hope that Amu might forgive me for keeping this big secret from her. And for leaving her for one whole year. I was thinking about telling her the truth about me being Nadeshiko, tomorrow when I go back to Seiyo Elementary, but I decided that I'd best wait for another time._

_November 6th, 2008_

_I got to meet the Queen who has repleaced "My Twin Sister Nadeshiko". Her name is Rima Mashiro. She seems cute, except for the fact that it apears she hates me. It was really goo to see Yaya, Tadase, Kukai, and most of all Amu._

Hmm... What was this strange feeling? It almost felt like... jealousy.

But what did I have to be jealous of?

_I really did not know what I was doing when I agreed to be the new jack. I really couldn't resist Amu's cute face... it almost looked as if she had sparkles reflecting off of her._

Sigh... This was boring... I decided to skip ahead.

I got to the Junes...

_June 2nd, 2008_ **(A/N: Idk, I found it on Google, so Idk if it's right ot not... Keep on reading so you'll understand.)**

My birthday.

_Today was Rima's birthday. Fuyuki Kirishima actually asked me for help! I mean, he doesn't know that I like Rima, so he couldn't have known-_

'WAIT! NAGIHIKO LIKED ME?! Shudder... let's hope that was a thing of the past...' I thought, slamming the diary shut.... It was wierd but I actaully was happy in a creepy sorta way... Not my fault I had a tiny crush on him in the 8th grade. **(A/N: LOL, the grade I'm going to .... cuz I love Nagi so much right now! :D)**.... WAIT I SOOO DID NOT JUST SAY THAT! I HATE THAT STUPID IDIOT CROSS DRESSER, AND I WILL NEVER AND HAVE NEVER LOVED HIM!.... EVEN LIKED.

And that the crush is over and done with!

**_*Nagi's POV*_**

Okay, I'll admit it, I Nagihiko Fujisaki was being a snoop.

I was looking around in Rima's closet, room, drawers, even her trash so that I could find something to embarrass her with.

I had already put up enough outfits, for a week... they were cool, and stylish.... in a punk/emo/goth/crazy person kinda way.

Ohhh.... What's this? A diary?

Should I read it?

Hmm. I don't think a few pages would hurt.

I opened it to a random place.

_January 6, 2009 **(A/N: LOL, my b-day!)**_

_You know... Nagi is actually pretty cute, in a girly sorta way. I think I may like him. Not something that I'd ever admit to anyone other than you, trusty diary! I mean it's not like you'd go off blabbing to the whole school.... or him. Haha, well wanyways... I'm really tired from all of the crap with helping out the new Guardians... sigh.... I'm off to sleep!_

So, she liked me? I was really happy! Seriously!

But still, let's see what else she said about me.

_March 18th, 2009 **(A/N: My sissy's b-day.... yes, the one who tortures me with making me watch her horror filled kiddie toons!)**_

_How could he! God, I feel so stupid! How could he?! I feel hurt. In ... IDK what sorta way... I'm just.... feeling stupid... like an idiot. I feel so stupid for have ever liked that stupid purple headed cross dresser. I feel betrayed._

There were places in the pages, where it looked as if they had been wet. As if Rima had cried while writing this. Is this why she was always so mean to me? Because I had hurt her? But what did I do to hurt her? I don't remember what I did to her.

I closed the book, with my mind swarming with possible things I had done to hurt Rima.

******************************

I rushed to the high school gates, and found that Tadase was waiting for me. **(A/N: I'M SOOOO SORRY FOR HAVING TO DO THIS!!!!!!!!! :( I JUST COULDN'T FIND SOMETHING ELSE!!! ESPECIALLY BCUZ TADASE IS A GOOD GUY BCUZ HE STOOD UP FOR IKUTO IN EPISODE 97!)**

"M-Mashiro-san... I was wondering... I-I've actually l-liked you for a while.... and I was w-wondering if you'd like to g-go out with m-me." he stuttered.

This would really help my whole Embarrass-Rima-Plan..... buahahhahaha!

**Bree: You know while I was writing this, I got a review from soccergirl56 (thanks for reviewing) and she said she was upset (sorta) about the whole the last chappie wasn't really a chappie and all that.... So: I'M RAELLY SORRY FOR DOING THAT!!!!!! I WILL DELETE IT IF I HAVE TO!!!!!... maybe.... Anyways, whenever, I type I always have to take a brake and then I make a mistake or do something stupid which makes ppl lose interest.... so if I start to do anything you guys don't like please tell me!**

**Nagi: .... wow....**

**Bree: Too ranty?**

**Nagi: Not too much.... **

**Rima: Yes it was.**

**Bree: AW! Rima is jealous of the whole I said I love Nagi thing!!!!!!**

**Rima: No, I'm pissed bcuz that cross dresser just read my diary!!**

**Bree: ah....**

**Nagi: PLZ R&R!**


	9. Chapter 8: PAY BACK! 3

**Bree: Sorry for not updating! School kept me busy! **

**Nagi: So you can't torture us anymore because you aren't updating as much!**

**Bree: *glare***

**Rima: Here is chapter .... uhmm...**

**Bree: 8!**

**Rima: Whatevz!**

**Bree: OMG! SO SUSPENSEFUL OF AN ENDING ON EPPIE 98! CAN'T WAIT FOR 99! I can't wait to see the Nadeshiko transformation! AND YESH! TEMARI CAME OUT!!!!**

**Nagi: *covers Bree's mouth* On with the chapter!**

**_Chapter 8: Pay Back! ;3_**

_***Rima's POV***_

I got to school, and already I heard whispering.

At first I thought that they were talking about another one of my outfits... hahaha.

But then I heard the words: 'Cute" and "Together".

So I highly doubt that they were talking about the outfit.

Because today I was wearing:

The Utau Hoshina outfit, which was basically black skinny jeans, and a black vest. **(A/N: Kinda based off of the Black Diamond outfit)**.

Underneath the vest I had a rainbow colored t-shirt, with the words "I HEART FRUITY LEMONS!", written in a neon hot pink.

I had paired it of with orange cow boy boots that had yellow polka dots.

My hair was curled so that it looked like an afro... which took like 2 hours just to do half... my arms hurt!

And my lips were colored a lime green, my eyes had purple eye shadow, and yellow eye liner... I also over did the blush... muahaha.

So, seriously... how the freak is that cute?

Unless, of course it was those freaking fan girls of his...

I'm not jealous... I just don't see how they can waste their time on him...

But anyways, then a whole bunch of girls came up to me.

And said:  
"HEY NAGI-KUN! Aren't you jealous of Tadase?!"

And I was all like, "What? Why would I be jealous of him?"

And then they were like, "Well, because he's going with Rima!"

And I'm like, "......."

And they answered, "They were at the gate and he asked her out and she said yes!!!" They were practically jumping up and down.

My reaction on the outside was like, "Oh, that's great."

But on the inside I-WAS-SPAZZING!

_OMIGOSH!!! How could that cross dresser do that to me?! I don't want my first boyfriend to be Tadase! I wanted it to be Nag-_

_NO ONE! I DON'T WANT A BOYFRIEND..!!!!!!!!_

Well. Now what was I going to do?

WAIT! WAIT! I JUST HAD AN EPIC IDEA!

But first I needed to go home for a sec...

*************************************************************

I rushed to his dear sweet home to change. Into THE bunny outfit. Of course I still left on the cow boy boots, and the t-shirt. But I changed the makeup. Now it was a white rosy cheeks. And a pinkish colored eyeshadow. And dark red lipstick. I rushed back to school and marched in triumphantly, cutting off the teacher.

"Nagihiko! You're late again!"

I smiled and pulled out my radio. Nagihiko looked very scared.

"Play."

I began to dance the CARAMELLDANSEN!

**_*Nagi's POV*_**

After doing the Carameldansen, Rima began jumping around the room, while the teacher tried to catch her so that she could call down.

But that only made her jump around faster.

She then began to sing at the top of her lungs, in a very off key tune, a weird song I bet she was making up on the spot.

"I ARE A BUNNEH RABBIT! I EAT CARROTS! I GO BOING! PYYYOOOON! PYYYYOOON!! PYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN!!!!!! BOIN-BOIN-BOING! BOIN-BOIN-BOING! IMMA A CUTE TINY LITTLE BUNNY RABBIT!"

And soon the whole class was singing along to her song.

While I was going head-desk over and over again.

This was embarrassing.

Yeah, I think it was because she wanted to get back at me for the I'm-Dating-Tadase thing...

And because this was the first boy that "Rima" had ever dated.

Yeah, all those years she had been refusing fan boys. I thought she was waiting for someone, but she never did seem intrested.

Anyways, that bunny thing could just be payback for what ever it was that I did to hurt her.

Maybe that's what was causing all of this... hate to me going on between us.

"EL-HOH-EL! I'M DONE!" Rima said as she did an air guitar, and proceeding to go to her seat behind me.

A few minutes later, I felt a piece of paper hit the back of my head, and bounce off, falling onto the floor beside me.

I then bent over to get it.

_Haha... I belive that was two... No? Or do I need to do another thing to make your life miserable?_

_You still need one more! ;p_

_But you better watch out... I have alot of things planned... and even more now..._

_I WROTE THIS: NAGIHIKO FUJISAKI NOT RIMA MASHIRO! IF YOU ARE A TEACHER AND FIND THIS PLEASE GIVE ME DETENTION FOR NOT PAYING ATTENTION IN CLASS AND PASSING NOTES! :)_

She really wanted to make me suffer... sigh.

**********************

Class had ended so now was locker time.

And just as I had expected Tadase was waiting for me at the door way.

"Hai, Tadase-koi!" I said in a sickening sweet voice.

He blushed and held my hand, and carried his stuff and mine with his other hand.

Rima was staring at us with her mouth open.

I crossed my eyes and stuck my tongue out at her.

... And she gave me the finger.

*************************

We had an oral quiz thing in math class.

It was like this: You went up against this other student and had a math duel off.

You keep on going higher and higher in levels, and whoever where the two winners so far, then they had to go against each other.

Whoever won got extra credit, and whoever lost (a bet was made between students) had to stay and clean the whole class alone.

The two winners were....

Me and Rima.

She was -surprisingly- good at math... She had a real talent with numbers.

"Okay, then! It's Rima and Nagihiko in the last level!" announced the teacher.

"Question number one: If v stands for 5, then: what is, (v+1) (v squared -v+1)? **(A/N: LOL, Idk if it's real stuff they learn in high school, I'm in 8th so far!... Lol, plus that's my last night's Algebra homework... [See Anna? What you're missing out on?!])**"

I was about to answer 126, but Rima answered first.

"BUNNEHz SHALL RULE TEH WORLD WITH PANDA AND KITTEH MINIONS!" She said in a good hill billy accent.

"Nagihiko, kindly stay on math-related subjects." said the teacher glaring at Rima.

"But that's my answer!" said Rima inocenntly.

In the desks behind us, I saw Amu and Yaya write down something and giggle.

"Rima?" the teacher said, looking at me hopefully. "Do you have the answer?"

"Yeah! It's: I SHALL RULE TEH WORLD WITH BUNNEH AND PANDA AND KITTEH MINIONZ!! Pfft... Bunnehz can't accomplish it alone! I GOZZA DO IT!! Duh! What? Did you eat a bowl of Stupid O's for breakfast or what, R-Nagihiko?!" I shouted out sticking my tongue out at her.

"Let's move on to the next question-"

"I WILL EAT CHUR BELLEH BUUTON!!" Rima shouted out making a really weird face.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? WHEN YOU DIE, YOU'RE GOING NOWHERE BECAUSE HEAVEN DOESN'T WANT YOU AND HELL IS AFRIAD YOU'LL TAKE OVER!"

"One day you're so gonna look back on this day, laugh nervously, and change the subject!"

"Why? Are you gonna kill me? Because I wanna die in my sleep like my grandfather... Not screaming and crying like the passengers in his car!"

"I would stomp on you like a bug!"

"Oh really?!"

"Yes! In fact I'm not a vegatarian because I love animals; It's because I hate plants!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't know, but if words describing us where out names, I'd greet you like this: HELLO IDIOT!"

"Well, on a scale from one to ten you'd be an idiot!"

"OHHHHHHHH STOP POOPING ON MY CAT! ON MY CAT! CAT! MY ON POOPING STOP! POOPING STOP!"

"OOPS I DID IT AGAIN! I DID IT AGAIN!"

"SHUDDUP! SHUDDUP! ONE AT A TIME! ALL OF YOU VOICES BE FREAKING QUIET!" Rima said slamming her head on the wall.

Well, as long as we were being random...

I started doing pelvic thrusts shouting out "DINGDINGDINGDINGDINGDINGDINGDING!!"

The whole class was in hysterics and the teacher was in the corner of ther room spazzing out and slamming her head on the wall.

"BABY BULUGA IN THE DEEP BLUE SEA!"

"A SAILOR WENT TO THE SEA, SEA, SEA! TO SEE WHAT HE COULD SEE, SEE, SEE!"

We kept on singing at the top of our lungs... that is until the principal came.

At the time: Rima was on top of the overhead turning around in circles flapping her arms like she was trying to fly, shouting randome lyrics.

I, was on top of a table doing an Irish jig, making funny faces, and... other stuff...

So that's why Rima and I fell, and broke our arms when the principal belowed

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE?!"

**Bree: LOL! DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!**

**Rima: You had fun didn't you...**

**Bree: Yeppers!.... I did make some of these comeback things up, but some I got from the nets! x)**

**Nagi: I broke my arm?**

**Bree: Yes you did! Sorry!! *huggles Nagi* **

**Rima: And I will in the mean time thank Ivy34325, for helping me out on this chapter... But see? I did say you'd be surprised by some stuff! ;)... ( I did say I'd dedicate this chappie to you!)**

**Bree: Oh yeah! And I forgot! I promised Anna I'd dedicate this to her too, because of the purple streachy thing she gave me! x)**

**Nagi: Plz R&R!**

**Bree: FRUITAI LEMONS! CIRCLE! TRIANGLE! PAPERCUT! LEAF! I BURNED A BLUE KITTEH AND A PURPLE BUNNEH! ;D... lol.**


	10. Chapter 9: Party In the ZOMEHLAND!

**Bree: I am so so so so so so so so sorry!! My plan was to update yesterday, but I actually got sick... as in barfing. And then because I had been absent the day before, I got a buttload of homework! Plus, I have so much work from school... and I have been getting sick... In fact I don't feel good right now... I'm dizzy.**

**Nagi: *Conforts Bree* *huggles***

**Bree: OMG!! Nagi hugged me!!! *fangirlsqueal* Oh... right... plus I have my brother's soccer practice I must now attend, so that's no updates Tuesday or Thurdays.... today I didn't have to go so I took the opportunity to update! YAY!**

**Oh.... Also I have published my first oneshot... It's call 'Till Death Do Us Apart'... it's Rimahiko, cause Rimahiko pwnz. **

**Also check out My Gettaway, by Tazzykid, which I favorited... AND BEG HER TO UPDATE!**

**I'm serious Anna... if you're reading this, you better update before I murder you at school tomorrow. :)**

**Rima: Sorry if Bree screws this chapter up! She says she's feeling 'sick' so she has no clue what she's doing, or where the crap this is going...**

**Nagi: Rima! Be nice!**

**Rima: Suck up!**

**Nagi: Bree does not own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters, in any way, form, or fashion!**

**Bree: Thanks to all of you guys who have reviewed my story!... (Stories, if you're ashum and review my oneshot! ;3)**

_*Nagi's POV*_

So, yeah we broke our arms.

(We also had to stay over night, because we both hit our heads and could suffer a cuncussion...)

Luckily, though it wasn't the ones we wrote with, because we have an exam coming up next Friday! And I need to study, really hard!

Although, considering that me and Rima are still going to be in each other's body... she so going to make me fail!!!

And OMG!! I've never ever ever ever failed in my life... unless you count that time when I got a freaking A-!!

Which sooo was not fair!!

Ugh, sorry... The pain killer drugs are getting to me...

It's a good thing that Rima is asleep, because if she were affected at least half as much as I am, then that would horribly murder my reputation... way more that she does when she's off of drugs.

**_*Rima's POV*_**

Haha... that idiot cross dresser believed that nurse guy I bribed to tell him I was asleep... when I am actually plotting to destroy whatever piece of dignity he has left.

Teehee.

_Ping!_

Well, here was the elavator.

I stepped on, and luckily there was a person on there.

So I lifted up my cooler... the one that said _Human Body parts to Sell in Black Market_ on the side of it.

I was trying not to hurt my arm... which had on a hot pink cast which I decorated with sparkly unicorn and fairy stickers.

The person beside me looked at the cooler and inched away.

I got closer of course.

I also reached in the cooler, and grabbed a hand full of "fingers" -which where gummies- and stuffed them in my mouth.

After swallowing, I made a face.

"Ew! I think that I just ate the one that was rotting... What do you think?" I asked the person beside me, pulling out another gummy finger out of the cooler.

She shook her head frantically.

"Are you sure? There's a heart... and a kidney... Oh! And there's a bladder... although, between you and me, when I licked it, it tasted bad, so I think it had an infection... so I wouldn't reccommend it." I said real serious.

The elavator stopped, and the girl could not get out fast enough... she ran out and tripped.

I snickered, and looked innocently at the six awaiting passengers.

One of them being Nagihiko Fujisaki... dressed in a gangster outfit.

I glared at him.

"You!" I hissed at him.

"You!" He hissed back at me.

**_*Normal POV*_**

Rima glared at Nagihiko, who glared back.

She then turned to a lady who looked about in her fifties.

"O-m-g!! Clariebeth!! How are you hun? How are your ten triplets with Bobie Whazzits Face?" She gasped.

The lady... "Clariebeth", just stared at Rima all weird like.

Then, Nagihiko turned to a teenager, and started flirting.

"Hey~! How's it going boo?" He said batting his eyelashes.

And he flirted right back.

"I'm fine, what about you, my hoe?"

"Omigod! You can recognize our type too? I miss my pimp!" He said, starting to cry.

That's when the guy flipped... he tryed to get him to stop crying.

Suddenly, he started to laugh.

"Haha!! You said 'Duty"!" Rolling around on the floor, he screamed, as he bite at people's ankeles.

"Rima?" Tadase asked all of a sudden.

Rima and Nagihiko had not realized that the elavator stopped, letting of four of the passengers, (the teenager stayed on) and that a new person had gotten on.

"zOmg! Hey mah Pimp!" Nagihiko went up to Tadase.

"Tadase~! That guy was saying he wanted me! And I told him I loved my boyfriend! And he's like "Imma make you forget you have a boyfriend!" Nagihiko whined.

Rima watching in the corner, furious that she could not do anything to embarrass Nagihiko, suddenly yelled:

"Haiil no, trick! That is MY pimp, and I will slap you! YOU are MY hoe, and I am HIS hoe! Got that?"

_Ping!_

The elavator door opened and the teenager got off, quickly, scared for his life... not caring that he got in the way of a woman in labor shouting out cuss words and telling people to get out of the effing way before she got over there and beat the you know what out of them.

Rima and Nagihiko also got off, leaving Tadase alone, confused with what had just happened.

**_*Rima's POV*_**

"Revenge is so going to be mine!" I hissed at the idiot.... _ terribly cute idiot that made my heart beat everytime I looked at myself in the mirrior... Cause I can't really look at him in the body he is in right now and think of him as hot.... NOT THAT I DO!_

_"I'd like to see how!" Nagihiko hissed back._

_"Fine! At school! You will die from embarrassment!" I yelled, shutting the door to the closet I went in._

_The idiot laughed._

_"What are you going to do there? Clean up and embarrass me?"_

_"NO!" I yelled, running out of the closet._

_"Imma beat you to my room! I BET YOU CAN'T GET THERE FASTER THAN I CAN!" and so the race began._

_************ At the school assembly*******_

**_*Nagi's POV*_**

Nononononononononononono...NONONO... NO!

Rima had to make a presentation... I had forgotten about it!

See, because I was the student with a high GPA, I had to give a speech on how important studies are and everything.

I had my speech planned out... but considering how things were... Things ain't gunna happen like I had planned.

I guess Rima knew because I marked it on my calendar.

Sigh.

"And now! Nagihiko Fujisaki, with his speech in hand! To tell you guys how important studing is!" announced a big boomy voice.

Rima walked out in a Miley Cyrus outfit... like when she preformed "Party in The USA" at the teen award things.

And then the music started.... as did her singing.

_I hopped off the plane at LAX  
with a dream and my cardigan  
welcome to the land of fame excess (whoa),  
am I gonna fit in?_

__

Jumped in the cab,  
Here I am for the first time  
Look to the right and I see the Hollywood sign  
This is all so crazy  
Everybody seems so famous

My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous,  
That's when the taxi man turned on the radio  
and a Jay Z song was on  
and a Jay Z song was on  
and a Jay Z song was on

_So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song,  
And the butterflies fly away  
Noddin' my head like yea  
Movin' my hips like yea  
I got my hands up,  
They're playin my song  
I know I'm gonna be ok  
Yea, It's a party in the USA  
Yea, It's a party in the USA _

She started dancing, and preformed the Miley Cyrus performance right in front of us.

_Get to the club in my taxi cab  
Everybody's lookin' at me now  
Like "who's that chick that's rockin' kicks?  
She gotta be from out of town"_

__

So hard with my girls not around me  
Its definitely not a Nashville party  
'Cause all I see are stilettos  
I guess I never got the memo

My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin kinda home sick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous  
That's when the D.J. dropped my favorite tune  
and a Britney song was on  
and a Britney song was on  
and a Britney song was on

So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song,  
And the butterflys fly away  
Noddin' my head like yea  
Movin my hips like yea  
I got my hands up,  
They're playin my song  
I know im gonna be ok  
Yea, It's a party in the USA  
Yea, It's a party in the USA

Feel like hoppin' on a flight (on a flight)  
Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)  
Something stops me every time (every time)  
The DJ plays my song and I feel alright

_CHORUS:  
So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song,  
And the butterflies fly away  
Noddin' my head like yea  
Movin' my hips like yea  
I got my hands up,  
They're playin' my song  
I know I'm gonna be ok  
Yea, It's a party in the USA  
Yea, It's a party in the USA _

_At this point she got a guy from the audience and started to dance with him..._

_Not dirty or anything... but... let's just say dirty enough._

_So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song,  
And the butterflies fly away  
Noddin' my head like yea  
Movin' my hips like yea  
I got my hands up,  
They're playin' my song  
I know I'm gonna be ok  
Yea, It's a party in the USA  
Yea, It's a party in the USA_

Rima was right...

I was dying.

Spazzing out, I could feel my eye twitching.

So I ran up there, and got the mirophone from her hand.

Everyone was staring.

Oh crap.... what did I just get myself into?

**Bree: If I screwed this up, please be nice... no mean comments... OR I SHALL SIC NAGI AND IKUTO TO KILL YOU!! O.e**

**Rima: Sigh...**

**Nagi: *shakes head sadly* But seriously, no mean reviews...**

**Bree: Yes, seriously.**

**Nagi: Seriously.**

**Bree: Yes, seriously.**

**Rima: R&R!! PLEASE!!**

**Bree: Give me ideas... I have no clue to where this crap is going... I may just stop it... but I kinda don't want to! :( HELP! Givre me ideas, and tell me about how long you guys want this, and... well, just tell me whatever you want to tell me...**

**All:BYE! R&R!**

**Bree: RIMAHIKO FTW!! ;3**


	11. Chapter 10: Nature Calls

**Bree: Yesh... I ish updating!!**

**Nagi: You just updated... what? Four days ago?**

**Bree: I knows, I am just bored, and... plus!! I GOT INSPIRED!!**

**Nagi: *sweat drop***

**Rima: OMG!! YOU EVIL LITTLE GIRL!! IMMA HURT YOU!! **

**Nagi: What happened this time?**

**Bree: The chappie... the end...**

**Nagi: I see...**

**Bree: THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS/ FAVORITE-ERS (ALTHOUGH I WISH YOU'D REVIEW D:)/ SUBSCRIBERS.... ETC, ETC, ETC.!!**

**Nagi: Do Bree a favor and beg Anna to update her ff...**

**Bree: *calls Anna* DANGIT! UPDATE! IMMA HURT YOU! I SEE YOU IN SCHOOL!! I CAN EAT YOUR SOUL!! MUAHAHHA! UPDATE!!! **

**Nagi: And one with the chappie!**

**_Chapter 10: Nature Calls_**

**_*Nagi's POV*_**

Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap.... what do I do now?!

Ummm... I could do an oncore, which all of my fan girls were begging for.

"Sorry, for interrupting such a splendid performance... but, Nagihiko... Shouldn't you be saying what is the importance in studying, so that you may excel in school?" I asked... making sure that I used big words.

Rima glared at me.

"You always ruin the fun, Rima!!" She pouted, sticking out her tongue.

They fan girls contributed to her comment, saying mean things to me, but I think they just hate her because there had been a rumour going around saying we had been going out... but whatever.

And then my- I mean Rima's- fan boys started defending me, so then it was just a tell off it battle going on....

"Hold on a second here!" the big boomy voice announced.

Here I was, thinking that finally... I'd get a break and then they would tell Rima to do this right...

But...

"Let's make this into a ... argumentative presentation... girls versus boys.... Rima, you do why it's important, and Nagihiko, because you are in a 'Let's-Fool-Around-and-Clown-Around state, then you can say why it's not important!"

Ugh.... this was so going to be a long assembly...

*********

And it turned out, that of course I won the argument, considering I had my speech planned out and everything...

But now all of the students, and teachers thought that Rima was a better student than Nagihiko was...

Which was killing me...

After all of this crap was over, I had a reputation to recover...

**_*Rima's POV*_**

"Hey! Nagi!" Amu called to me, when I was in my locker.

"Oh... Hey, Amu!" I answered.

"I wanted to talk to you... um, about the sleep over thing..." Amu said in a low voice.

"Yeah? What about it? Um... You are still having it, aren't you?" I asked worridly.

"Yeah... but, remember? I told my parents... that Rima was coming over..." Amu said in a low voice.

"Yeah.... soooo??? Oh..." I said grimly.

"But! I have good news! I asked my mom if I could just have a slumber party... and she said yes!" Amu said. "Sooo, I am having Yaya, and You, and ..." she mumbled the last part.

"Huh?"

"Nagi is coming over, too... and you have to try to dress up like Nadeshiko, so that my parents don't spazz out."

I closed my eyes... I swear.... I got my notebook, and scrawled something on the paper, tearing it out, and magnitizing it to my locker.

Amu took a look at it, and her eyes widened at my circle that said "BANG HEAD HERE UNTIL IT STARTS TO BLEED AND HOPE THAT WHAT YOUR BEST FRIEND SAID IS NOT TRUE AND YOU ARE BEING PUNK'D ".

"R-Rima! Don't do it!" She whisper yelled.

"I am! I will!" I said, my head inching closer to my paper.

Suddenly, a hand reached out and tore it off.

Ikuto stood there, the paper ball in his hand, and a smirk on his face. "Without this, you can't bang your head now, can you girly boy?"

"WHATTHEFREAK!I'MNOTTHATGIRLYBOY!IAMRIMA!RIMAMASHIRODANGIT!" I screeched, causing look send toward me, by passing students.

"But..." Ikuto said, confused... "You're not short... or blond... or don't have a resemblance to a short, blonde, chibi she-devil twerp thing."

I glared at him.

"Of course not, you nincompoop! It's because-" I was cut off by Amu's hand reaching up to cover my mouth.

"You're just a little teensy bit high, aren't you, _Nagihiko_?"

Oh... right... No one else knew about the body swap thing.

I owed Amu for that save thing...

"Whatevz... I just came by to tell Amu that I'm planning on sneaking into her slumber party..." Ikuto said, turning around. "AND I EXPECT US TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE OR SOMETHING!" And with that he left.

"You so owe me! If he had known our secret, you would've lost the bet!"

I sighed....

"Fine... you win... I'll dress up like a girl, and I will go to that slumber party of yours..."

"Yay!" squealed Amu, hugging me.

And a cell phone picture light flashed... Crap... let the future roumors flow!..

******Day of Slumber Party***********

Soo... what was I now to do about the whole dressing up like a girl crap?

I went through the purple headed idiot's closet.

I found a cute, yellow spaghetti strap dress, with white straps, and with white ribbon decorating it (like below the chest, and on the bottom of the skirt). To go with it, I found a white beaded necklace, and white flip flops, and a white pocket book... I even found white hoop _clip on_ earrings. (Clip on... so that's how Nagihiko could wear earrings ...).

I styled my hair with curls a the bottom, so it had this cute, casual, look.

I glimpsed in the mirror, and found that I did look like a girl... and I wondered... That if Amu would be more excited about the way I dressed because I really resembled Nadeshiko... and I then began to wonder that if she only wanted me to dress up like a girl, so that I could resemble Nadeshiko.

_No Rima.... Nadeshiko is one of her past friends... she really wanted you to come!_

I told myself this over and over, but... I still doubted myself.

**_*Nagi's POV* Day of Slumber Party_**

Amu had invited me to her slumber party, because her parents thought that 'Rima' was coming.

So of course I agreed... I didn't want her parents to think that I didn't want to come because there would be other people, besides Amu and myself.

But now, I had to figure out what to wear...

I looked through Rima's closet, and found the perfect outfit.

A yellow spaghetti strap dress, with white straps, and with white ribbon decorating it, below the chest area, and at the bottom of the skirt.

To go along with it, a white pocketbook, a white beaded necklace, and white hoops earrings.... Plus the white flip flops that I found in Rima's shoe area.

I straightened my hair, also... I liked how I looked, I found, when I saw myself in the mirror.

Aside from Rima's personalitly, it was also her cute complex that made me fall for her... so I really couldn't help but see how cute she/I looked right now.

I had been planning on going right now, having all of my clothes packed.... except that Nature called.

As soon as I lowered my.... underwear, I noticed something.

Something... that made me scream in horror, and my mom cry of happiness. **(A/N: I was like, WTF when I wrote this, but then, I thought Rima might have one of those embarrassing moms xD)**

**_*Amu's POV*_**

Yaya was the first person over, and when she walked in she was laughing like crazy.

"Yaya... is there something that I need to know? Like did you get a sugar high before you came here?" I asked wairly.

"No! But Amu-chiiii!! Yaya got a good idea!!"

"Okay... let's hear it..."

"We use this!" Yaya said, holding up a green bottle, that said Truth Potion. "We put this into their drinks and then we play a game!"

"Um... Yaya... I don't think that Harry Potter stuff actually works." I told her, trying not to break her heart.

"Pfft.! I know that! It's what's inside the bottle!" She opened it and let me smell it.

"Yaya, you evil genius you!!" I said, laughing maniacally with her. **(A/N: Chika Hoshi... here's where your idea is getting a little hint thing!! ;D)**

**_*Rima's POV*_**

I rang the door bell.

Amu opened.... and gasped.

"Omigosh! Rima! You look... like Nadeshiko!" She said, eyes wide.

I winced, mentally.

"Yeah... well... do I pass? Do I look like a girl?" I said, kinda stiffly.

"YES!" She said.

Yaya joined us.

"NADESHIKO!!! YOU LOOK JUST LIKE NADESHIKO!!" Yaya screamed.

"Yeah..." I said.

I walked into Amu's house.

Amu's mom walked in to greet me.

"Nadeshiko! It's been a while! I didn't know you came back from Europe! How'd it go? Amu missed you so much, you know!" She just chatted away.

I bet my expression was horrible, considering I didn't know how to answer these questions, and I was deadly jealous that Amu's mom was so friendly to _Nadeshiko..._

Suddenly, my -The purple headed idiot's- cell phone rang.

"Sorry I have to take this!" I said, going into the bathroom, which was right beside us.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Umm... Rima... Do you want the good news, or the IDK-which-one-it-is-news?" the cross dresser answered.

"The good news."

"The first of second?"

"First then second."

"One; Your dress didn't get stained. Two; You're a 'woman'."

"Huh?"

"Okay.... here's the IDK-which-one-it-is-news; You..got...rd."

"Speak up... can't hear you."

"Rima, _youjustgotyourperiod_."

Even I could understand that...

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

**Bree: DUNDUNDUN!!! Buahaha... I've been planning that for a while now... xD**

**Rima: *bows down***

**Nagi: What's with her?**

**Bree:... She now thinks I'm the Queen of Evil, so she bows down to me so that she may be spared once I rule the world.**

**Nagi: Uh...huh....**

**Bree: Yes, and Thanks to all who sent in ideas, but I loved Chika Hoshi's.... which you will find out what it is in the next chappie... Also, I've decided that this might have only 15, 16-20 - ish chappies...**

**Nagi: Ugh! It'll soon be over!! *O***

**Bree: Yes, sad isn't-**

**Nagi: HURRAH!!!!**

**Bree: NAGI SHUT THE FREAK UP BEFORE I MAKE IT NEVER ENDING!! *Eyes flare***

**Nagi: Okay, okay.**

**Bree: Thankies to all of my reviewers, and idea senders!!**

**Nagi: R&R!!**

**Bree: *Muahah* Nagi does not know I shall make a new ff!! xD**

**Nagi: What was that?!**

**Bree: Nuuuthhhing!! *whistles***


	12. Ch 12: Grooscusting Mixtues&ChikFilA

**Bree: Meh... Sorry for the late update.**

**Nagi: What's wrong now? Is it anywhere near as bad as what you're putting me through?**

**Bree: Yes... it is. And that is the reason why I didn't update yesterday, like I had planned to do so. I got 'Surgery'... *rolls eyes***

**Nagi: ???**

**Bree: An Endoscopy... So it's not exactly surgery, like cut you up type, but they put you to sleep and you're sore afterwards... 3;**

**Ikuto: LAWLLLZ!**

**Rima: Laawlllzz!**

**Bree: *gives death glare***

**Rima: We are sorry, oh great master!**

**Bree: That reminds me... I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! IF I DID THE PLOT WOULD BE SO DIFFERENT!**

**Nagi: Yes, this lazy but author, has been forgetting to put it up on the previous chappies.**

**Bree: MEH!**

**Nagi: *face palm***

**Bree: Tune in on the end! I goz good news and bad news!**

**Nagi: And here is the new chappie!**

**_Chapter 10: Grossgusting Mixtures, and Chik-Fil-A_**

_***Nagi's POV***_

In case you guys have no experience in the Telling-The-Girl-You-Love-That-She-Just-Got-Her-P-word.... I'll tell you it sucks...

I mean, I thought she was going to freak out and tell me that she is going to murder the crap outta me and that she hates me, and stuff... but the first thing that she asked me made me want to go crawl in a ditch and die...

"OMIGOD!! PADSORTAMPONS?!" She asked in a hushed one breathe whisper

"R-Rima..."

"WHAT? I NEED TO KNOW! IT'S MY BODY TOO!!"

"Fine... the first one."

"Okay... how do you ... you know."

"Spare, me oh great master..." I mumbled.

"What?"

"Um... There's a hair... in ... my... great hamster." I said, not wanting Rima to have yet another reason to kill me.

"Okay... But you better get your butt over here so that we can continue the sleep over!"

Oh... right. I'd forgotten.

"But Rima!! What if I get cramps?!" I whined...

"Omigod! I -or you in this case- will not miss Amu's sleep over? Okay? Because that will ruin my reputation, so cramps or not... you get your butt over here!" she snarled.

And because I feared for my life... I agreed.

*****

I lay in Amu's bed, in a fetal position trying to deal with the cramps.

Because I had gotten cramps, is the only reason that Rima let me off the hook and spared me for having the same outfit that she had.

Yeah... Because then I can tell her if they hurt, or not, because we have the same body, kind of... So the results may not vary.

"OKAY!!" Yaya yelled. "WE ARE GOING TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE OKAY?? BUT FIRST WE MUST DRINK THIS BEE- BUG JUICE!"

As if this had been his cue, Ikuto tapped on Amu's balcony window, and let himself n.

"Hi, ladies!" He said, smirking and winking at us.

Yaya, Rima, and me just shrugged, while Amu spazzed and blushed like crazy.

"Hey, Amu... Is this bug juice like... 50 years old or something? It tastes disgusting and smells like crap... You know alcohol wise..."

"Let me see that!" Ikuto snatched the cup of 'bug juice' out of her hands and drank it.

"THAT'S NOT BUG JUICE! IT'S BEE-" Ikuto was suddenly cut off by Amu throwing her self on top of him, and covering his mouth with hers.

"Wellll thennn..." Yaya said. "Let's move on to the game! Has everyone drank at least 5 cups of bug juice?"

Everyone nodded.

"GREAT! Amu! Get off of Ikuto! Everyone else join me in a circle!"

I groaned.

"What's wrong with the shrimp?"

"Stoma-" Amu began.

"CRAMPS! CRAMPS ALRIGHT? NOW LEAVE ME ALONE SO THAT I MAY WALLOW IN SELF PITY!!" I interrupted.

"Hmm.. Sounds like someone's PMSing~!"

"SHUTT THE FREAK UP YOU PERVERTED KITTY COSPLAY GUY!! I COULD SO TAKE YOU ON ANY DAY! LEAVE ME THE FREAK ALONE BEFORE I PWN YOUR BUTT!!" I growled at him.

Ikuto chuckled and did some thing like this: *cough* PMS *cough-cough*.

I glared at him.

"Rima! You start!"

"Ikuto! Truth or Dare?" I asked. I waited for him to say dare, because you know... No guy will try to be like a coward so they'll always pick dare... always.

"Dare." See? Told you.

"I dare you to... eat a cup of mayonnaise, honey, pepper, extra-hot hot sauce, salt, lemon, and.... _dog food...._ while singing the Chik-Fil-A radio advertisement!" I smirked at his horrified expression.

Amu went downstairs to get the stuff, and came back five minutes later, with a cup of the grosscusting mixture. He had to eat it with a teeny tiny spoon, too.

"Here you go, Ikuto!" Amu said sweetly.

"Thanks..." Ikuto glared at me.

I just smiled sweetly.

"You truly are a blonde chibi demon..."

"I know~!" I said happily clapping my hands... "Now just hurry up and eat that yummy yummy yummy food!"

Ikuto took a first bite.

"Pretty little chicken in a bun bun.  
Fresh white meat in your tum yum yum.  
Eat it now not a cow chow chow."

He kept on going until he had like half the cup left.

"W-water!" He gasped.

"Nu-uh! Not until you finish!" I waved a bottle of ice cold water in front of his face.

Ikuto took another spoonful.

"Pretty little chicken in a bun bun.  
Fresh white meat in your tum yum yum.  
Eat it now not a cow chow chow."

And another and another.

Pretty soon he could barely choke out words.

"P'tty lil' chikn in a 'un 'un.  
'Resh wite meeet in yourr tum y-yum y-yum.  
'eet it noww, nottacow chow chow..." His voice was slurred.

I took mercy on him.

"You can stop now Ikuto." I said laughing my butt off.

"THANKYOU!" He said, grabbing the water bottle and I swear, when the water hit his mouth, steam came out.

"HolycrapAMU! What type of hot sauce is that?!"

"TIME TO DRINK 10 MORE CUPS OF BUG JUICE!" Yaya exclaimed all of a sudden.

"Oookaaayyy.." I said, getting my cup.

This was actually pretty good!

"You know what? I could beat you up anytime!" I yelled at the lamp beside me.

I jumped up.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT MY MOTHER?!" I yelled, threatening to punch it.

"Mhm... that's right! You BETTER walk away!" I yelled.

"Okay, okay! I'll back off! DON'T HURT ME! NO DON'T!! I DID NOT SPREAD THOSE RUMOURS ABOUT YOU IN KINDERGARDEN!" I ran to the other side of the room, and hid in a corner.

***_Normal POV*_**

Yaya looked at Amu... "The plan worked! They're drunk!"

Rima lay on the floor holding on to dear life.

"H-hey, hun~! Whatcha doing on them floors like that?" Ikuto wobbled over to Rima.

"I'm scared I'll fall off if I don't!" Whispered Rima.

Yaya got out the camera.

"This is so going on YouTube!" she laughed.

"Nagi! Come'here!" Rima yelled.

"Whattcha want fool?" He asked her.

"You, know I love you right?"

"No.... YOU'RE ALWAYS SO MEAN TO ME!" Nagihiko sobbed.

He ran over to Amu.

"I love you, girl! You're so awesome! I ... I love you!"

"N-Nagi... you mean as in friendship love right?"

"Why, ya asking? You interested in me?" He asked her motioning to his body.

"OOPS! RIMA DID YOU CUT OFF MY-"

"LET'S PLAY DRUNKEN TRUTH OR DARE!" **(A/N: Yes, I know this sound A WHOLE LOT LIKE Truth or Dare Camp, but I had the idea planned before Gina put up her chappie. :|... If you're offended or anything, then please tell me, becasue I don't wanna hurt/offend you or anything. Besides, I have it planned out with how it's going to lead up to the sad part of the story... :\ ) **Yaya yelled.

"Yay! Sounds like fun!" Three people shouted, all of them drunk.

"Good!" Yaya said laughing hystericaly.

**Bree: LOL.... Cliffie sorta! :D**

**Nagi: GOOD news!**

**Bree: OH RIGHT! Wait no! Bad first! Okay so they are replacing Yaya... in the third season. Supposedly. They are getting a new Ace... And I'm like WTFH?? THAT IS YAYA! #%^*^$~ !! THEY CANNOT REPLACE HER!!! ;O**

**Yaya: Yeah, I saw it on a comment... I GETTA BREAK!**

**Bree: Imma miss you!! D; *huggles***

**Rima: GOOD NEWS NOW!**

**Bree: OKAY OKAY! So I was reading the comments to Itsuka Wa Romansu, Rima's character song, in the Shugo Chara Character Song Collection thing on YouTube... So because her song is basically a love song... IT IS LIKE RIMA IS SINGING THE SONG TO NAGI!! *superfangirlsqueal* ... AND THE BEST PART IS THAT SOMEONE SAID THAT PEACH-PIT IS PLANNING ON MAKING RIMAHIKO A CANON COUPLE!!!!!!! *superduperultramegafangirlsqueal***

**Rima:.... :O**

**Nagi:.... :D**

**Bree: .... xDDDDDDDD**

**Ikuto:.... ???**

**Yaya:.... :)**

**Bree: RRIMAHIKO FTW!!!! :D**

**P.S)) ANYONE ANYONE OUT THERE WHO CAN HELP ME THINK OF AN IDEA PLEASE PM ME! I NEED IDEAS! I HAVE A COUPLE THAT ARE MEH, OR ONESHOTS! D:... SO ANYONE WHO HAS AN IDEA THEY WANT TO GIVE ME EITHER BECAUSE: a;THEY DON'T WANT TO WRITE IT THEMSELVES; b; THINK I WOULD DO A GOOD JOB ON IT CAUSE I GOT MAD SKILLZ (JKJK)... .... I WILL EVEN TAKE AN IDEA IF YOU WANT ME TO DO A CONTINUATION OF A STORY OF YOURS... PLEASE HELP!**


	13. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

**Okay, ya'll gimme a break, I will try to have this chapter done by tomorrow.... I HAD FREAKING ALL OF IT DONE! AND IT JUST WENT AND FREAKING ERASED!!**

**UGH! And it was coming out good too!! I HAD IT ALL FREAKING PLANNED OUT!!!!!!!!!!1**

**AND IT JUST WENT AND GOT FREAKING DELEATED!!!!**

**So, ya'll PLEASE bare with me!**

**I WILL TRY TRY TRY TO HAVE THIS BY TOMORROW!**

**But right, now I'm like super ticked, and I cannot write like this....**

**I swear... Breakdown!!!**

**DANGGITDANGGITDANGGIT!!!!!!!!!**

**UGH!!**

**And just because I feel bad for the delay, and for letting you guys down, with the whole "omgz, this is not a real chappie, false alarm crap..."**

**I will do some spoilers... mk?**

**In the next chappie; NAGI AND RIMA DO A DRUNKEN CONFESSION! AND THEY MAKE OUT!**

**YES.. MAKE OUT AS IN KISS! :D**

**YAY... AMU AND IKUTO TOO!**

**;3**

**LOL... SO YEAH...**

**THAT JUST RUINED MY MOOD... I HAD A FANTASTIC MOOD, BECAUSE I HAD A GREAT DREAM, AND A FANTASTIC NEWS THING AT LUNCH!... AND I WATCHED A MOCIEW TO DAY!!... SO YA'LL PLEASE BARE!... I WILL TRY TO HAVE IT BY TOMORROW, EVEN IF IT'S SHORT... SORRY! :(**

**~Bree**


	14. Drunken What?

**I'm aware that this is a late update!**

**Sorry!**

**I did not feel good on Wednesday, and Soccer Practice Thursday!**

**Here is the new chappie, sorry it's short, but I have to go somewhere!**

**Chapter: 11: Drunken What?**

**_*Normal POV*_**

Yaya settled down on the floor and waited for Ikuto, Amu, Rima, and Nagihiko to join her, in a circular formation.

"Okay! So whose first in this drunken truth or dare game?" Yaya asked, beginning to video record everything.

"Me! ME! PICK ME! I KNOW THE ANSWER! MEMEMEME!!" Rima shouted jumping up and down, her arms waving like crazy.

"Hey, little girl! I think she wants it." Nagihiko whisper-shouted to Yaya, all serious like and what not.

"Okaaaay... Rima!" Yaya said pointing her finger at Rima.

"Truth or Dare?"

"T-t-tuuu-thuuu, the one that starts with an 'X'."

"Okay, then. Is it true that you like Nagi but you are only hiding your true emotions because you hide the fact that you aren't all strong and made out of stone like you make us think?"

"Nnnnnnn-Yeah. Yeah. I like him" She turned to face Nagi. "NAGIHIKO FUJISAKI I LOVE YOU, AND ONLY YOU! I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU AND I HAVE ALWAYS LOVED YOU EVER SINCE I MET YOU IN FIFTH GRADE!"

"OMIGOSHES, GUUUURL! I HAVE ALWAYS LOVE YOU AND ONLY YOU, AND I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU AND ONLY YOU!!"

It would have been a truly touch moment, kind of, if it had not been if Rima and Nagi were interrupted by a muffled cry for help, all of a sudden.

Ikuto had attacked Amu, and her mouth was covered with his.

At first, Amu's face was like 'OMGOMGOMG!! PDAPDAPDA!! PD-FREAKING-A!!!' but it then turned into a more like 'OMGOMGOMG! Hawtnezz overload! Mah Boyfriend is soooo smexxiii!! :D' kind of look.

Yaya turned her attention to them, video taping every second of it.

"Hey, Amu... Enjoying ourselves, are we?"

Amu nodded... clearly she had no idea to what she was doing, because she wasn't spazzing out as per usual.

"Hey, cutie! Why don't we join in?" Rima batted her eyelashes at Nagi, and winked.

"Sure."

Rima attacked him, and, like Amu and Ikuto, began to make out.

You could hear Yaya in the background laughing like crazy, and saying things like 'Work it, Gimme some feeling!, etc.'

Finally, Amu and Ikuto broke apart, because Ikuto passed out from drinking so many cups of 'Bug Juice.'

"They seem into it, don't they?" Amu asked Yaya.

"Mhm~!" Yaya responded.

"So, do you think that they're going to stop soon?" Amu asked Yaya.

"5...4...3...2...1" Yaya counted down, the seconds until Nagi andRima passed for the same reason that Ikuto did.

*****

**_*Rima's POV*_**

I woke up and found that I was laid across Rima's body.

But I found that pretty hard to believe because I was Rima.

I thought at first that it was just a dream... but then 'Rima' opened her eyes.

"Rima-chan?" The croos-dresser-that-temporarily-is-in-my-body said.

"Why are you laid across my body?" he asked.

My eyes widened.

"RAPE! RAPE! RAPE! THE IDIOT WANTS TO RAPE ME! RAPE! RAPE! RAPE!" I screamed, making my head hurt like freaking crazy.

I fell back down onto the bed.

"Rima, could you not do that? My head hurts..." moaned Nagihiko.

"Yeah, you little blonde chibi devil." Ikuto said, his arm across his eyes so that he wouldn't have to see the light that shown in from the window.

"GOOD MORNING PEOPLE! HOW ARE YOU GUYS TODAY? I HOPE THAT ALL OF YOU ARE DOING WELL! NO COLDS, FLUS, FEVERS, OR HEADACHES I HOPE! DOES ANYONE HAVE A HEADACHE? TRY SOME ADVIL OR TYLENOL!" Yaya screamed at the top of her lungs banging on a huge pan with a hammer.

I glared at her.

"Shut. Up." I growled.

"Shut. Up." Nagihiko growled.

"Shut. The. censored. Up. You little censored censored censored!!" Ikuto growled.

"I will if you watch a movie with me and Amu!" Yaya said, waving a DVD in the air... yes, it was attached to her hand.

We all agreed. Our heads couldn't bare much noise, without exploding.

*****

Oh. My. God.

Ohmygod.

.....

I cannot believe what I was seeing.

' "NAGIHIKO FUJISAKI I LOVE YOU, AND ONLY YOU! I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU AND I HAVE ALWAYS LOVED YOU EVER SINCE I MET YOU IN FIFTH GRADE!"

"OMIGOSHES, GUUUURL! I HAVE ALWAYS LOVE YOU AND ONLY YOU, AND I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU AND ONLY YOU!!" '

came the drunken confession from the TV.

Okay, I might like -even love- Nagihiko, but why would I tell him that?!

Wait. No.

No way in you know where would I ever like and much less love that stupid cross dresser.

Holy. Crap.

Things just got worse.

I just attacked Nagihiko... as in a lust/desire type of attack.

Amu's expression had been pretty wild, when the part had shown where she made out with Ikuto, and agreed, that it was a good feeling.

But my reaction...

**_*Nagi's POV*_**

I felt proud, that I had finally kissed Rima.

Sure, I had no memory of it whatsoever, because I was so drunk, and Rima made the first move, but whatever.

I mean, a kiss was a kiss, wasn't it?

Besides, it was _my _body, so I kind of made the first move too... because someone else were to watch this video, they would say that I made the first move.

"My...first... kiss!" growled Rima. "You freaking idiot. That was my first kiss. AND YOU FREAKING STOLE IT!" she growled, glaring at me.

"Weeelll, technically, you made the first move. So really you stole my first kiss."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Ikuto interrupted. "You mean that Drunken Make Out Session was your first ever?!"

We both nodded.

He shook his head, sadly.

"Well, I have something that will make you more experienced."

He held out a bottle.

"No! No! No!" Both me and Rima screamed at the same time. "WE WILL NOT-"

"I never asked you to take your clothes off for me." Ikuto interrupted, snickering.

We both glared and finished our sentence.

"-PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE!"

"Sorry, you have to!" Ikuto said, smirking.

"Rules; WHOEVER it lands on you have to kiss them for ten seconds... at least." He smirked. "No exceptions. It does not matter if you like the person or not.... Purple-Head... If the bottle lands on Amu, I'll even let you kiss her... No exceptions, right?... BUT IF IT'S ONE MILLISECOND THAN TEN SECONDS YOU WILL DIE A HORRIBLY PAINFUL DEATH." He said.... half-calmly.

I nodded.

I took the bottle and spun it.

It didn't land on the person I hoped for... Rima.

Instead, it landed on Amu.

**Sorry, for the sudden ending... I needa go somewhere!**

**I will update ASAP!!**

**Hope that you guys enjoyed it!**

**R&R!**


	15. Notice & Jealous Feelings CH

**Yes! I am 100% aware that I did not update last week as I hoped... which is like forever...**

**But that is cause; Wed. I did not feel good, Thurs. Soccer practice.. my brother's... whooo... Fri. I did not feel good, plus we went somewhere.**

**Saturday, Party, and soccer game, same on Sunday... ugh.**

**So anyways... that's why.**

**I will update more next week. The reason why is below.**

**(At the end)**

**Meanwhile, I was just going to put a little memo/note thing.... But i felt bad... so I just put 224 words, and the next chappie will be longer....!!! I PROMISEE!!!**

I couldn't believe it...

It landed on Amu...

How is life fair if that is how it's going to be?

Amu gets all of the boys... Tadase, Ikuto, Kairi... and now Nagihiko...

I do not know how the crud that is fair...

But it was the rules... Nagihiko had to kiss Amu.

Ten seconds or not... it was a kiss.

He bent in... toward Amu's face.

I swear... It seemed that everything went slow-mo for then on.

So instead of ten seconds... it was more like an eternity.

....

They both bent in... faces bending toward each other.... While Yaya was filming away.... Remind me to kill her later.

Their lips only a few centimeters **(A/N: YAY! NO INCHES! NASTAY ENGLISHHH!! ;D) **away from each others...

That is until their lips met... both touching.

That's right... Amu and Naghiko just kissed.

Oddly, when I saw them, there was a really strange feeling in my chest.

Just clawing away for those ten seconds.

Ikuto was smirking, and said "Isn't she a good kisser Girly-Boy?", causing him to blush.

That was it.

I exploded.

**********

**LOL! CLIFFIEEEEE!!**

**Sadly, this will be my last update.**

**Ever.**

**JK!!**

**Naw, but I won't be updating on Wednesday, as I normally plan?**

**WHy? **

**CAUSE I ISH GOING TO A BEACH TRIP WITH MAH SCHOOL!! ;D**

**WOOOOHOOOOO!!**

**UGH! I am talking to Anna on the phone, and she is distracting me... ;p**

**LOL...**

**So, yeah... that is also why this is hurried... I need to pack my stuff up...**

**Haha.... besides.... I am like.... doing otha stuff. :D**

**........**

**I was going to put something else but I forgot, so whatevs.**

**Now here is a note form Anna: I PUT A FLOWER ON MY DUCKIES BUTT! **

**B-CHII: W.T.F?? (LOL... Yes.... I changed my name kinda...) MR. NAGI?? WTF??**

**LOL...**

**Ok, so more things; CHECK OUT MY COLLAB STORY, GUARDIANS PLUS IN AMERICA!... AND ANNA'S STORY MY GETTAWAY. (Check out my fav. authors... Yoghurt2yogurt =collab; Tazzykid=Anna)**

**Lol... I am now talking to Mr. Duckie while Anna is peeing... O_O... ???**

**LOl...**

**So, thanks, to my reviewers, favoriters, and subscribers... and don't forget to R&R!!**

**~B-Chii!! :D**


	16. Screw Ups

**B-Chii: Yesh... I knows that my chappie before sucked... So I give you the new and improved chapter!**

**Nagi: Wuut... -_-**

**Rima: -_-#**

**B-Chii: Pfft... Rima no attitudes please... YOU ARE THE ONE WHO HURT HIS FEELINGS! (What? It shall beh included in le chappeh!)**

**Rima: I am so tempted to throw your body into a wood chipper.**

**B-Chii: -_-"**

**A/N: Sorry about the late update.... It was a mixture of being tired from the Beach Trip; My lazy-ness; A really bad fight I had with a wonderful sibling of mine... and, Halloween, and going over to Anna's house... ;3**

**Sorry about that.... *hands out tissues.***

**Audience: WTF?!**

**B-Chii: So'z Ya'll can dry your tears with them! ^_^**

**Audience: GET HER!**

**B-Chii: AHHHHHH! *Runs in circles***

**Rhythm: Bree doesn't own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters... Don't sue this wanna-be author that keeps forgetting to both put up disclaimers and a thanks to her fans/readers/subscribers/favoriters. *thumbs up* YAY!**

**_*Chapter 14: Screw Ups_**

**_*Rima's POV*_**

... Amu. It was always Amu... ALWAYS.

I mean, how many guys did Amu already have? Ikuto, Tadase, Kairi, that short-little-nerdy-kid-whose-name-escapes-me, and plus a gazzilion fanboys... and girls.

... And Amu, herself, had told me that I liked Nagi, and that we made a cute couple, and everything... And now... JUST NOW, when I think that I might like- ignore that...

Well, anyways, what my point in this little rant is, is that Amu is now trying to steal Nagihiko FROM me!

Cue the spazz-out.

I mean, of course it disturbed me that Nagihiko had to KISS Amu... in MY BODY!

So, yeah, I'm really disturbed about that... considering YAYA IS STILL FRIKKIN VIDEO TAPING EVERYTHING! So, if she were to show this to anyone... can you say YURI?!

Also... even if MY hair was blonde, and his was a really pretty, shade of a purple-ish blue... I could basically see this scene as Naghiko kissing Amu in his own body... Not in mine.

So it was HIS hair that he pushed behind HIS ear, as HIS face blushed a deep crimson color.

I have, like, no clue to why that dumby Ikuto had no prob with the AmuHiko kiss scene, playing in front of us... whereas I, was practically dying from jealousy.

So... I admit it.

I liked Nagihiko Fujisaki... Just no way in heck would he ever find out about this... especially after this fantastic scene.

And, like I said... It was HIS lips that then landed on Amu's... not mine.

He closed his eyes, and had a weird face on... not lovey-dovey, I hope.

10...9...8...7...6...

Instead of only 5 seconds passing... it felt like 5 million years... And I was dying of jealousy... And betrayal... SOME friend Amu had turned out to be.

...5...4...3...2...1...

They broke apart, and both were blushing like crazy.

"She's a good kisser isn't she?" Ikuto said, smirking.

Nagihiko cleared his throat nervously.

"Is Rima-Chii okay?" Yaya asked, both nervously and concerned.

Oh, so no wonder my vision had gotten a tad bit blurry... I was crying, I soon found out, when I felt my cheek, coming up with tears.

"Are those fake tears?" I heard Amu ask Nagihiko.

"No, Amu. Those are not fake tears. The only freaking fake thing in this room, are you and that purple-headed-cross-dresser!" I snarled.

"What the crap, Rima?! How am I fake?" Amu asked, truly confused.

"Both you and Fujisaki are fake. You know why? Because you, who knows most of my effing secrets, and that I might have had a tad bit of a crush on Fuji-jerk, and then you URGED me to confess... AND THEN WHAT THE HECK DO YOU DO?!" I screamed, packing up all of my stuff, tears streaming down my eyes. "You kiss him! That is betrayal right there!"

"OKAY, RIMA! NUMBER ONE, IT WAS TEN SECONDS LONG! BARELY A KISS AT ALL! NUMBER TWO?! I LIKE IKUTO! NOW WAY DO I LIKE NAGI! Besides! Why do you insist on always calling him a cross-dresser?!"

I looked up at her, disbelieving.

"Well, ten seconds or not, IT WAS STILL A KISS! And you kissing the guy I 'liked', " I said, with the air quotations. "Besides! MIKI LIKES RHYTHM! AND SHE LIKES THE CHARA OF EVERY-SINGLE-FREAKING GUY YOU LIKE! Why is flipping Fuji-jerk's chara in there, HUH?" I screamed.... tears still gushing out of my eyes. "And about the cross-dressing thing? Wow, Fuji-jerk... I am so surprised you haven't told Amu after all of these years! You keep your biggest secret from your 'BEST FRIEND'!" My screams were now directed toward the idiotic purple-head.

"Tell me what?!" Amu asked exasperated.

"That NAGHIKO FUJISAKI IS ACTUALLY NADESHIKO FUJISAKI! That's what!" I screamed out loud.... finally breaking.

Silence filled the room.

Ikuto was in the corner playing with yarn, so he didn't notice this whole scene.

Yaya dropped the video-recorder, and screamed, "EHHHHH?!?!?!"

Amu, my 'best friend', was staring at me like I had just grown a second head. She stared at me with tear-filled eyes.

Nagihiko's expression was the absolute worst... no competition. He stared at me with eyes, filled with hurt... He shook his head slowly, mouthing 'no' over and over again.

What had I done?

**_*Normal POV*_**

Amu looked at Rima, hurt that her best friend had kept such a big secret from her.

"W-why didn't either of you tell me any of this before?" She whispered, softly, her voice with pent-up hurt. "Actually... the two fakes in here are you, Rima, and Naghiko. Some best friends you guys were... I freaking trusted you..." She shook her head, just letting her tears fall freely.

"Amu...." Both Naghiko and Rima said at the same time. "I'm sorry..."

"Yeah. I'm sure." Amu said, basically ending the argument... she motioned for them both to get out of her house.

**_*Rima's POV*_**

I got my stuff and left the house with Naghiko.

Our houses were on the same route... so it was an awkward 25 minutes on the walk home.

It was a glorious day... sunny, with baby birds chirping away happily...

And then, I felt like crap, to put it bluntly.

For those 25 minutes, I thought up of 635 ways to say "I'm So Sorry, I made a GINORMOUS mistake, because I was totally jealous, and now I think I ruined the little of the friendship we had. WILL YOU EVER FORGIVE ME?" ... And ANY time I thought I would muster up a tiny bit of energy to tell him one of those 635 ways... I always choked up on my words.

I bet that Naghiko totally hated my guts... I hated myself hated my guts, right now.

"Nagihiko-" I said... about to apologize, when he interrupted me.

"See you at school, tomorrow." He said stiffly, walking away.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered the last part to myself, my eyes filling up with tears.

**_*Nagi's POV*_**

Okay... Now I was absolutely positive that I had NO chance at all with a relationship with Rima.... Because she hated me to freaking much.

I kicked my chair... or at least Rima's chair... since I was still in Rima's body... a horrible reminder that that was as close to her as I'd get.

I mean... she had to hate me a lot, if she was willing to spill the beans to Amu, on my darkest, deepest secret.

I sighed, and went to a corner in Rima's room... and resumed a ball shape... and just let everything spill.

That's right... I cryed.

I know, I know... crying=wimpy... but whatever.

I just basically had a reputation that was ruined here... Two people hating me... one of those two being the girl of my dreams... not the best feeling.

I quietly replayed the scene at Amu's house.

I could have sworn that before I left Rima at my house, she said she was sorry.

But she hated me.... so obviously that wasn't happening.

**B-Chii: RIMA! YOU EVIL LITTLE CREATURE-MUNCHKIN-SH-DEVIL-THING! HOW DARE YOU HURT NAGI'S FEELINGS?!**

**Rima: You're the flipping author.**

**Nagi: *In emo corner***

**B-Chii: *Pulls Nagi out of Emo Corner; Locks up Emo Corner...* THERE YOU CAN'T GO BACK!**

**Nagi: *somehow finds his way back in...***

**B-Chii: -_-" * Goes of to protect Nagi from emo-ness***

**Rima: Gert... Now I feel guilty. -_-**

**KukuKusu: Revooo! Revooo! REVOO!!! **

**Rhythm: Seriously, dude(et)... YOU WANNA PRESS THE SMEXXAII GREEN BUTTON AND REVIEW!**

**B-Chii: I appreciate the reviews from everyone... even though SOME people out there would prefer an AmuHiko story.... But too bad! I am 100,000% Rimahiko, so it ain't happening... unless, it were to somehow help out Rimahiko... :3**

**lol.... I AMz EDWARD... AND THEY TOWN MWAH CAR! ;D**


	17. Apolllliiiiggggiiiizzzeeee :3

**Bree: Yesss...I finally updates.**

**Nagi: It took you forever.**

**Bree: Look at my face. Does it care? no...**

**Nagi: Gosh...**

**Rima: moodai moodaiii**

**Bree: Heck no. Besides, I can turn this into Tadaima... or Amuhiko... Cause you know Jina(Author of Truth or Dare Camp.) would love to have Amu and Ikuto break up... so that she can have him... And appearantly any babehs she has, will be eaten by Sarah... (Catfacker)**

**Rima&Nagi: *ShudderShudder***

**Bree: Glad to see you agree!**

**Chappie ### : (IDK, what # this is) : Apoligizzzzeee :3**

**A/N: Idkkkk... I may not update as often... cause I needa raise mah algebra grade... Or I'll be screw it.... Scratch that... I will update... But blame school and laziness for no-updates! (Sorry for errors in this story... I'm rushing!)**

**A/N2: Sorry if this chappie suxxx... But I kinda misplaced my plannings.... Mehhh.**

***Rima's POV***

Well, as long as I was going to stay in my room for the rest of my life and never ever ever come out.... I'll go on the computer.

I logged into my screen name... which I had changed because one of Nagihiko's fan girls hacked it... I hated them so much.

I had changed it to **_xo_Chibi_Bala-Balance_ox_.**

**And I found that Amu and Naghiko had blocked me... gert.**

**I changed my status to '_I'm a life ruiner... I don't deserve to live... :('_**

All of a sudden I got a random IM.

**#1_Jack_I_Pwn: **Well hello, there.

**xo_Chibi_Bala-Balance_ox: **WTF? Whose this?!

**#1_Jack_I_Pwn: **The most awesome jack everrrrr! ;D

**xo_Chibi_Bala-Balance_ox: **Oh. Kukai. Hi.

**#1_Jack_I_Pwn: **U should be honored I'm even IMing you... I'm trying to help you in your life crisis.

**xo_Chibi_Bala-Balance_ox: **HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE BODY SWAP CRAP?!?!?!?!? *spaz*

**#1_Jack_I_Pwn: **...Yaya keeps me well informed...

**xo_Chibi_Bala-Balance_ox:** ...well thennnn.....

**#1_Jack_I_Pwn: **..... so....

**xo_Chibi_Bala-Balance_ox: **Aren't you supposed to be helping me?

**#1_Jack_I_Pwn: **Yeah....

**xo_Chibi_Bala-Balance_ox: **Then help.... seriously.... I have no clue on what to do.... !!!!!!!!

At that time my cell phone rang, and I answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi... It's Kukai. I got too lazy to type... so I just called you."

"Fine..."

"So... I say you go say you're sorry to Amu first. She's the person who got hurt twice. And besides... Nagi will be harder. It's better you give him some time. Amu on the other hand is ready to forgive and forget."

"How do you know?! You could be wrong! And then I'd mess up, and then she'd hate me, and then I'd have to move schools again!"

"I have known both of them longer than you...."

"Mmmphhhfff."

"Just meet her up somewhere and explain!" He said impatiently.

"Fine. Bye... and thanks." I said.

"Gasp! The chibi devil said thanks! It's the end of the world!"

"Shuttup. You hang out with Ikuto too much... He's like your soon-to-be-brother-in-law.... " I said, hanging up.

**(A/N: Kukai be dating Uatuuuuuu! :3)**

********************

"Amu?" I asked, when she picked up the phone.

"Oh. It's you." She said, warily.

"Yeah.... Look. I'm so sorry. I swear... I'm just so stressed... You know that I'm horrible at dealing with jealousy!" I rambled.

"Well, it's going to take a lot so that I forgive you." She said.... bursting my bubble.

"I know. I'd be the same way. I'd rather apoligize in person though... so could you meet me at that cafe place?"

"....."

"I wouldn't be that hurt if you didn't show up though." I said.... tears filling my eyes, as I hung up.

***Nagi's POV***

I was debating plans of what I should do.

So far, I had move to Europe and become a kitchen maid, and then fly to America, where I'd become a dance artist.

But the downside.... I WAS STILL IN EFFING RIMA'S BODY!!

All of a sudden my cell phone rang.

"Hello? I asked.

"Hey, Nagi! It's Yaya! I called to tell you that I can change you and Rima back tomorrow! Meet at the closet at 9:30!" Yaya's energetic voice said, then hanging up before I could respond.

Gert.

***Rima's POV***

I got a text while I waited to see if Amu would show up.

_I can change u and Nagi back tumrw.... meet at closet 9:30._

_**Thnx**_

I looked up after I sent my text, and found Amu there....

I took a deep breath and stepped toward her.

******************

**Bree: Muahahahz! Cliffie! ;3**

**Nagi: Yay! Body swap!**

**Rima: Ditto.**

**Bree: Lol... I addicted mah friend Sarah to SC! lololol... So if you are reading this Sarah... I WIN!**

**Nagi: And... Ikuto is a blue kittieh...**

**Rima: WTF?**

**Bree: QUESTION OF THE DAY; DO YOU THINK THAT THE WORLD WILL END IN 2012? If you can PM me a random answer, whoever had the funniest, randomest, or the one I think is best, will have either the last chappie of this or a one-shot dedicated to them....! I'll decide later!**

**Nagi: R&R!**

**Rima: AND PM!**


	18. Chapter 18: Sorry Amu! You're mah BFF!

**B-Chii: Lol, gomen, everyone! I am totally aware that I haven't updated in like.... foreva. But, I am too busy with skewl... and my leeching on social lives. (I have nuu social life, so I feed off of my family's ^.^)**

**Haha.... jkjk.**

**So anyways.... Here is the new chappie!**

**Sorry it's short, but I'm busy. LOL. **

**CHAPTER IDK (LOST TRACK, SORRY): Sorry, Amu! You're mah BFF!**

**Disclaimer: I DUNN OWN NUNE OF THIS STUFF!**

***Rima's POV***

"Hey, Amu... Thanks for coming." I told her quietly.

"Yeah.... Whatever." She said. I could tell that I had really hurt her right then. "So, what did you call me up here for?"

Her eyes were puffy, which made me feel horrible, knowing that she had been crying.

"I wanted to say sorry..." I said.

"Yeah, well. I think I know that. I just don't know why you did it." She said, staring at me.

I couldn't meet her eyes... they were expresionless... which just made me feel like a worse friend.

"Well, you know me. You know the reason behind me being mean is either that I'm shy, or jealous." I told her.

"So what. You were jealous of Nagihiko because he kissed me?" she asked.

She may be my best friend... but she is still dense.

"Not exactly..." I began. "See, when he first came here, I got jealous because you obviously knew him... And I was scared that he would steal you away from me. You were actually my first friend... since you were the first to see behind my cold act. And then he comes along. He knew stuff about you that I didn't. He had a past with you... "

"Is that why you told me to stay away from him?" She asked me.

"Mhmm."

"So then what?"

"Well, that one day, when we went over to your house... remember?" I said, smiling at the memory.

"Yeah..."

"Well, when he helped me, and then when he finally made me laugh... I began to realize something. I found that I liked him. Except that when the topic came up, I always denied it. I kept telling myself that I didn't like him, expecting that soon enough it would go away. But it didn't. I really don't know why I didn't want to like him. But, anyways... it's been lik four years, and I still tried to tell that little nagging voice in the back of my head that I didn't like him. But there was always something."

"But that still doesn't explain why you were jealous."

I swear, if this were anime, I totally would have sweat dropped.

"Well. You were always telling me how I made such a good couple with him, and then you go and kiss him... So I was jealous. And a the only thing I thought to do was really dumb, I realized after it had slipped out of my mouth. Because I hurt my best friend, and the guy I like... who probably hates me now-"

I was interrupted by Amu jumping our of her seat, and jumping over the table only to glomp me.

"OMG, RIMA YOU ARE SO CUTE~! OF COURSE I FORGIVE YOU! I CAN'T STAY MAD AT YOU~!"

"Um... number one, Amu: You are causing a scene. Number two: I am still in Nagi's body, so you calling me cute isn't really a good thing to do to someone who can ruin two peoples' lives out of jealousy." I told her.

"Uh... right." She said, blushing furiously. "So... what are you going to do about Nagi?" she asked, curious.

"I don't know!" I groaned, slamming my head on the table.

I deserved the pain. I was such a meanie...

"Well, you have to apologize." She told me.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"I know that... I just don't know how to. I mean, I hurt him a lot, and I don't think I can face him! He was going to tell, you by the way.... I just went ahead. So don't be mad at him!"

"I guessed... It's not like Nagi to keep such a big secret. And you can apoligize tomorrow, you know."

"Huh?"

"You get your old body back?"

"Oh, yeah."

I thought about it... It was the perfect oppurtunity.

"Yeah! That's what I'll do! Amu you're a genius!...Except..." My happy mood was ruined. "HOW WILL I DO IT?! WHAT DO I TELL HIM?!"

"Tell him what you just told me." She said simply.

"Ummm... Okay." I said, kind of unsure.

"Well, I need to go. I need to go babysit Ami... I left her with Ikuto... and I'm scared."

"He wouldn't be irresponsible with her would he?!"

"No... She probably forced him to wear a dress, curl his hair, and put on some make-up." She said, in a serious tone.

I laughed, and said good-bye.

_Amu, you're such a good friend. You were mad at me at the time... and yet you still came down here and met me, so that I could apoloize. Even if it meant making your boyfriend look queer._

_And, then... Nagihiko. Tomorrow. I'll apologize... and hopefully, you won't hate me. And, maybe, just maybe... we can be friends, if not more._

_**~~~r&r~~~**_


	19. 19: ReSwap Pwnage

**Bree: New Chappie~!**

**Nagi: Another one? **

**Rima: Yeah, seriously... Nerd.**

**Bree: Whatever, you're just bitter that Nagi loves me more than he does you~!**

**Nagi: I do?**

**Bree: *pulls out knife* Yes... you do... *mwhahahh* Anyways... Hope you like this one better, cause the other one (chappie) sucked... Or it was too short. Meh. And, FYI, Anna... I DIDN'T CHANGE THE END~! I WIN~! Lol... I won with Iku-kun's song.**

**Oh... right: Happy late B-day Iku! :3**

**And to Kala *you know who you are* I JUST LOST THE GAME!**

***Rima's POV***

So, I woke up this morning, hoping that I'd be able to fix this huge mistake that I did in my life.

I got ready...and tried to make Nagi's body look boy-ish. Instead of the usual 'I-will-embarass-you-by-looking-like-a-girl', like I did before.

I put on some jean shorts, and a blue t-shirt. Then some of those blue converse things... like his Beat Jumper Charanari, except without those awesome wings.

Yes, I'll admit it. I absolutely love his shoes... they are awesome, and flying... and stuff.

I'm getting side-tracked. I guess it must be the nerves. I get my body back, and my life back, and hopefully apoligize to the guy I like.

Okay, love.

"Mom, I'm going out with the guardians!" I yelled, as I went out the door.

I shut it, before she could stop me and lecture me on how I need to practice dancing, or else I will fail miserably in life, thus making me an epic failure in life, and I'm going to grow up to be a job-less-stinky-hobo with no wife and kids.

I hear that every single day... and oh, how I love it.

NOT.

Okay, yeah. It's probably the nerves.

All of a sudden, I felt a wave of dizziness... I'm guessing nerves again.

So, anyways, I walked over to the little basement thing, which I had later found out it was Yaya's uncle's candy factory's basement.

"Rima-tan!" Yaya, said, glomping me.

"Rima." Amu said, nodding.

Naghiko was there as well, and he only nodded a poilte greeting, with as little conversation as possible.

It was really nice to know that he hated me, because then , apoligizing to him would be oh, so, easier.... NOT.

Gawd... I hate karma... if that is what this was.

***Nagi's POV***

All I did was nod.

I didn't want to talk to her, because she'd probably stab me in the jugular for it.

I really was trying-kinda-so that she wouldn't hate me as much.

I didn't even use one of the planned outfits from long ago.

Instead, I chose a blue blouse, and a white denim skirt, along with a blue pocket-book, flats, and headband. I had white earrings, and a white necklace.

I hoped she liked it, because I almost went home to change, after I got hit on by various old men.

"Are you guys ready to ROCK?!" asked Yaya, pulling out an electric guitar.

"Um, Yaya. Body-Switch-Backie-Thing, remember?" Amu said, giving her a funny look.

"Man, Amu-chii! You ruin all the fun! You even took all of my sweets!" She said, throwing a fit.

"That is only because you could get diabet-" Amu was interrupted.

"Because you'd get a sugar high, and forget to do the body swap. Now can we hurry this up? I'm not feeling too swell." Rima said.

"Oh~! THAT'S RIGHT!~ Nagi and Rima do you want to switch bodies?!" She asked.

We just stared at her, with a 'Like-DUH?!" expression.

"Okay. Hold each others hands!"

"W-what?!" I gulped.

***Rima's POV***

Well, if he doesn't want to hold my hand even for this, he must really hate me.

Well, obviously, Amu knew we weren't moving to hold hands anytime soon, so she grabbed both our hands and duck taped them together.

I still have no clue to where she got the duck tape.

Then, all of a sudden, Yaya whips out her cape, and puts it on, and puts on a witch doctor mask or something, and also pulls out maracas.

Again, I wonder where people can just pull stuff out of thin air.

I guess they were learning from that magician Zero, or whatever.

Anyways, she then gets a can of purple paint, and starts painting a circle around us.

"Oooga booga! OOGIE TOOGIE! GROOVE SLAM WORK IT BACK, FILTER THAT BABY BUMP THAT TRACK! GAGA IN THE ROOM, CHERRY, CHERRY, CHERRY, CHERRY, BOOM-BOOM~! I'LL KEEP YOU MY DIRTY LITTLE SECRET! DON'T TELL ANYONE OR YOU'LL BE JUST ANOTHER REGRET~!" she sang/muttered as she painted.

Then she got a can of yellow paint, and painted beside the purple, but went in the opposite direction.

"BLAH-BLAH-BLOO! BLOO-BLOO-BLAH~! RING-RING-HELLO? RING-RING-HELLO? RING-RING- YOU HAVE A BAD CONNECTION~! IT'S THE BLAH-BLAH-BLAHS! THE DOOR~! YOU ARE YOUNG, YOU ARE FREE... WHY DON'T YOU SLEEP WITH ME?!" she sang/said/muttered.

This was, only a tad bit creepy.

She then got out water spray bottle thing.

She had filled it with green water... colored with food dye.

She went around spraying, shouting and singing and muttering again.

"I AM THE WHO WHEN YOU CALL 'WHO'S THERE?'; I AM THE WIND BLOWING THROUGH YOUR HAIR! THIS IS HALLOWEEN, HALLOWEEN! AND THEN I JIZZ IN MY PANTS~ I JUST ATE A GRAPE... YOU AND ME AIN'T NOTHING BUT MAMMALS SO LET'S DO IT LIKE THEY DO ON THE DISCOVERY CHANNEL~! OH-YEAH-EHA-ARG-ETH MATEY! RADA RADA RADA~!" She went on being random and stuff, for about a minute more, until she ran out of water.

Then, she got the maracas, and played them, singing the Cha-Cha Slide.

And ending it, by dropping the maracas, and doing a little air guitar move thing.

We just looked at her.

***Nagi's POV***

Well, that was... interesting.

"Yaya. Where do you get these frikken crazy rituals?!" I asked.

"Well, like I told you last time, I got the first from Wiki. This one was Yahoo Answers. They give the BEST advice ever!" she exclaimed, chomping on a candy bar she stole from Amu.

"You do realize that half the people who answer could be trolls, right? So this could be bull crap." I told her.

"No~! I made sure this was right! I even tried it out on candy bars~!"

We just stared at her, for the third time.

"Well, anyways~! I gotta go~!" She said, gathering up the stuff she used.

"Why?" Rima asked.

"Babysit what's his face. The little brother of mine, who's name escapes me." she said.

"But we haven't changed back yet!" both me and Rima exclaimed.

"Pfsht~ Amu-chii will stay with you guys to make sure it happens. It should be about 3 minutes and 43 seconds and 23 milliseconds left." she said, as she walked out the door.

"Who wants to play tic-tac-toe?!" Amu asked, trying to pass the time, I guess.

*************

After about 3 minutes, I had won 69 games, tied 45 and lost 2.

"UGH! This is boring when we know Nagi will always win." Amu complained.

I sighed. "You are completely predictable." I said. "Besides, it's about time that we swap bodies."

As soon as I said that everything went black.

***Rima's POV***

I had gotten bored after I saw Nagi pwn Amu in Tic-Tac-Toe.

Those 2 games he lost... he had obviously let Amu win.

"UGH! This is boring when we know Nagi will always win." Amu complained.

Nagi sighed. "You are completely predictable." he said. "Besides, it's about time that we swap bodies."

I had been spending those three minutes planning on how to apoligize to him.

I thought I was ready. And then as soon as he uttered those words, everything went black.

*****

I woke up, and found I was alone with my Naghiko. He still had his eyes closed, and strand of his purple hair where in his face-

Jus then I realized... WE CHANGED BODIES SUCESSFULLY, IF I WAS LOOKING AT HIS BODY NOT MINE.

I decided to do a little happy dance, in celebration of me getting my body back, when I two things happened.

First, was a cramp. I forgot about the period thing, I guess.

Second, I remembered that I had to apoligize.

Which both just ruined the happiness...

GOD~! If cramps really hurt this bad... I feel sorry for Nagi... having to go though this!

But that thought also made me laugh... cause he was a guy... and he got period cramps.

Anyways, there I was, and Naghiko all of a sudden woke up.

"OMIGOD! IT WORKED!" he said, as soon as he saw my body, and not his.

He had the same reaction, because he also did his interpretation of a happy dance.

I guess he heard me laugh, because he suddenly stopped, and went on silent mode.

"Gomen." he said, blushing.

"No prob." I said.

Then I remembered that I still needed to apoligize.

"U-um. N-Nagi. Listen. I-I'm sor-" I was just about to say sorry when Naghiko's body collapsed in front of me, hitting his head pretty hard on the concrete floor.

**Bree: Mwhahahhahah.... CLIFFIE~!**

**Nagi: What happened to me?**

**Rima: Who cares! You're unconcious!**

**Nagi: What? Are you happy that you have the chance to do unappropriate thing to my body?**

**Rima: *blush* N-no.**

**Bree: Ewwwww~! Rimahiko!**

**Nagi: Then why did you make a Rimahiko story?**

**Bree: Because Rimahiko pwnz.**

**Rima: Then why ew?**

**Bree: Because Nagi is mine. So BreexNagi pwnz Rimahiko.**

**Nagi: ...**

**Rima: ...**

**Bree: R&R! :D**

**Nagi: Please. So that she ends this torture soon.**

**Bree: ;p**

**Rima: LOL.**

**Bree: Whatevers Nagi! I already have plans for what I'll do after. So pwnage.**

**Rima&Nagi: WHAT?! MORE FANFICS?**

**Bree: Mhmm~!**

**Rima&Nagi: *head-desk-x10000***

**Bree: R&R! Cause the sooner this is over, the sooner you read more of my crap~! :D**


	20. Chapter 20: Confessions

**Bree: Lawls. Update!**

**Nagi: Oh joy.**

**Bree: Sigh... it was supposed to be that you were the nice one to back me up, and Rima the meanie... 3;**

**Rima: Yeah... well... you did make him faint, and hit his head, causing a slight concussion.**

**Bree: Touche...**

**Nagi: Besides... Kala told me you might rape me... )_) (_(**

**Bree: Forget her... Oh, and by the way... This chappie 'tis dedicated to various people; Vii-Chii, being one... for the frikken ashum nickname, the chapter dedicated to me, and the motivational review... xD; then to Anna, my twin, and best friend, for being there when I need her, cheering me up, and for the Christmas present... enjoy Shiku... grrr.; then J-Chii: 'cause you're so effing hilarious... and ashum; then SRO-Chii: for doing the kudos thing in her oneshot, and mentioning me, and putting me in her chappie thing... And the bracelet...Can't wait for the spoof chappie! xD; and lastly: for every single one of my reviewers, and favoriters, and subbies! :D Thanks so much!**

**Now here is chappie 20~!**

**(Omg: this is one of the last chappies~!)**

**CH. 20: Confessions**

***Rima's POV***

I despise waiting rooms. Seriously. I mean, they are completely depressing.

They say that walls are sound proof, but they aren't... You can hear people moaning with earbuds up their nose, or pencils in their eyes... it's horrible.

And then you hear the doctors come and tell people's families the bad news... It's horrible. But sometimes, it's good news, which is all cute, and happy, and everything.

But most of the time, it's depressing.

Like now...

Okay, I guess I better back up though...

After Naghiko fell, and hit his head on the concrete floor and everything, I was there being the normal spaz I am, and I started screaming. So then this blonde guy busts in the room and is all like "Omgz, little giiirrrrrl~. Wassup with all your scrrrrreaaaaaaaammming?"

For one second I was staring at him, like "My gawd, there is this uber-hawt-purple-haired-cross-dresser-unconcious-on-the-floor... WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHY AM I SCREAMING?!"... but I mearly pointed to Nagi.

"Oh... Well, that's a problem... I better go call for some help! AFTER A COFFEE BREAK~"

"No! Dangit! He could like, effing die any second here, and all you care about is... FREAKING COFFEE?!" I shrieked.

And then I remembered that I, Rima Mashiro, gag-loving-queen-of-short-people... had a cell phone.

So yeah, I called 911, and Amu, and Yaya, and yelled at them a while... and that is kinda how I ended up here... waiting for the doctor person to come tell me that Nagi will die and thus making me a loner... wait, a cat-lady.

I am now a prophet, considering I just told myself my future... how sad.

Just then, a doctor, who looked just like Tsukasa, came up to me.

"O.M.G! So there's this purple-haired hawtie in a room! He looks mighty dandy, with Nothing on!"

"N-nothing?" I stuttered, freaked out.

"Nothing, a brand of hospital scrub things."

"Ah..."

"Oh, anyways, Nagi-koi wants to see you~!" He said, pulling out a fairy wand, and twirling out of the room.

And, then just a second later he popped back in to tell me that Nagi was in room 69.

So, when I got to room 69, on the 42nd floor, by the way, I knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard a voice say.

I opened the door, only to find a shirtless-changing-Nagihiko.

"OMIGOSH! Sorry!" I said, closing my eyes, blushing furiously.

"U-Umm... that's f-fine." He seemed nervous... He took a deep breath.

"I thought it was the nurse. I was trying to change out of these horrible scrubs..." He shuddered. "Can you throw these away for me, please? There's a trash can out in the hall."

"Sure...." I said.

I threw away these pink, puffy, fluffy, ichy, scratchy scrub things out in the hall.

Poor person who would soon wear these.

So, I went back in Nagihiko's room.

I realized that there was a diagnosis sheet hanging on the door. I stopped by to read it.

_Nagihiko Fujisaki: low hemoglobin (Anemia); has vitamins, but has not taken them for 3 weeks._

Oh.... So the whole fainting thing was my fault... oops.

I now felt guilty.

I opened the door, in hopes of apoligizing, but found Nagihiko on his bed, lying down , looking like a weak, sick munchkin.

"I need to tell you something..." We both said at the same time.

"You go." again, in unison.

"Okay, I'll go... I hate those awkward moments from lovey-dovey moments." He muttered the last line.

"Rima... I wanted to ask you a huge favor..."

"Uh, sure?"

"Please... if something happens to me...take care of my wife, kids, and neopets." He said, making puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, number one: all you have is anemia... you ain't gunna die! Two: neopets, sure... _But wife and kids?!"_ I screamed. "Are you fo-shizzle?!"

"Duh, dramatic effect. Besides... are you jealous Rima-tan?!" he said, giving me that cute-ified nickname from Yaya.

"No." I said.

"So, what were you going to tell me?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Aww... c'mon.... don't be a sour-puss."

"Fine. You lost the game. That's what."

"No. Tell me."

"No. I changed my mind."

I turned to leave, because I was kinda mad... becaue Nagihiko found out that I was jealous.

But, just as I was really close to being out the door, a hand grabbed my arm, from behind.

"Please, Rima? I'm sorry about that... It's just that I thought that I heard you say you were sorry, before I fainted... and I didn't want things to be awkward between us... because I don't think I could bear that..." he whispered, avoiding eye contact.

I bit my lip... deciding what was the best thing to do in this situation.

"And, now, you're probably going to laugh at me..." he sighed, as he dropped his arm, and turned away.

This time I grabbed his arm.

"No... Nagi... I was going to say I was sorry. Because I made your life miserable. And I didn't realize why it hurt me so much to see you saddened...." I told his back.

He turned around, and cupped my chin, lifting it up, so he could see my face.

"And why was that?" he breathed.

"Because... I realized that what started out as a hate, then moved on to like, and now... it's at its final stage..."

"Which is?" he questioned, eyebrow raised.

"Love." I said, gazing into his golden eyes.

He then lifted my face up to meet his...

**To be continued... maybe.**

**Bree: Lol; sorry about the cliffie... once more... but I feel evil...mwhahas.**

**Nagi: o////o**

**Rima: o\\\\o**

**Bree: AW~! How kawaii... they be blushing!! (hearts)**

**Nagi: So.... confession....**

**Rima: Yeah....**

**Bree: *cricket music* Awkward.... ;3**

**{Lawls: Sorry for it being short... I'm not paying attention... and for mistakes... and stuff... I be feeling cruddy...}**

**Nagi: Excuses, excuses *mumble***

**Rima: Seriously.**

**Bree: Shush... I'll make Amuto break up, so that it's RimaXIkuto and Amuhiko! :[**

**Nagi&RIma: You are so ashum! Best author evar!**

**Bree: Mhmm... Whatevs...**

**R&R!!!!**


	21. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLZ READ!

A/N: Uh, sorry about this not being an update, and for me not updating in a while...

I just wanna think up of a good place to end this fanfic... it's come a long way... *tear*.

Lol... anyways, I just wanted to say, that I want the last chapter to be a big BOOM! Lul, so I might not update very quick...

And also, I wanted to just tell/ask people about something important...

Should I quit writing for FanFiction?

I mean, I am kinda dissapointed in my writing abilities... I mean, I might just stop writing,and will delete all of my stories, but I'll still read, and review and stuff.

So, just vote on my profile, and if you're nice enough send me a PM or review... and tell me what you think.

~Thanks! I'll update ASAP!

Bree :)

PS; I'll finish this first... So don't worry about that.


	22. Foar ViiChii frum PandaSmex D

**Bree: UPDATE!**

**Rima: w00t.**

**Nagi: lul. epic win of a chappie.**

**Bree: IKR?! I DID IT ESPECIALLY FOR VII-CHII! :D**

**Nagi: Vii-Chii?**

**Bree: TranquillityX... such an awesome person! I luvvs her! **

**Nagi: Bree owns nuthing! now enjoy! Don't strain yourself on decifering this crap... xD**

**Bree: lul, srsly.... you can r&r if you want... i wrote this so that Vii-Chii could flame ;3**

***Enjoy! don't die upon reading this!"**

**-Chappie; 2343: I-will-steal-you-jokes-and-lauff-in-your-face-cause-ima-bish! *chappie foar Vii-chii, froam her PandaSmex! :D**

"Nageh-koyy!' a nyurz burztedd a dour opend to deh ruum.

"R baybehz be cryinng!" she sayd lawdlai. "Brezt fiid dehm!" she thrawed a dull at hym eund shouwted 'suynarruhh!' :D

i gavid haim a luk dhat wuz lyk 'amg, yuw wyrdie'.

but i saided to hym... 'nagey, i fyyl confidentt ubout yew! I tink i luvz chew!'

dehn dat gai cruzdrzzr fawled on meh, lyke he jost dyd! i was lyk oh naw yew didnt!

AND DHEN! a blund gyrl, wit a nife and syrinj camd in and stabbd nugay in deh jugular wit a orang peil! =O

she dhen rannd out uf teh rumm sayinn, 'muh naym iesh nanner, and i wurks teh curner foar 25 cenztz!" ;D

i ignurd her thou, caush i was used tew slutz lyk amu. (lol)

she leapd oawt uf teh rum, and was awl lyk 'lololol'

i continuud to lov nageh.

but befaor i couwld sai sumtin, he fawldd und deh flawr and shukd, and lukd sikk.

i tuk it uffnsive thaw, and felt mahd.

'ughh! yew stoopid plaiboy! i hat yew! D:'

he screemd

i got moar mahd.

'suziuuree!' said ductors thad brawk in teh rouum.

i gesz thad meanz i suck.... ;(

'YEW KNAW WHUT! FREAK YEW NAGAI!'

awl uf a sudn all uff deh guardiens bruk in.

i luukd at dehm all.

"I LUV TADASE NAO!' i tuld nageh 'bwhahhahahh!' i lauffd minaiacly {like someone i could mention...}

i rannd up tew tadaze and kyssed hym.

nagei's monitoar tingy beepd, signalin death, uf seziure.

dehn teh blund gyrl camed and num nom numd on nageh's fynger! saying 'mah cukkies! nuw stealing!'

***20 yeirs latur***

mii and tadazay haid 5000 baybehs. amu brawk up wiht iku-toe sow daht she couwld stalk mahi beybehs! =O

AND DEHHHN! teh blund girl namd anna blawd up deh world and blewd it up wit a atomic bumb!

and sew, her and zeru, had tew make a new wurld and new pupulationn of 100000,000,980,00328,33,213 peiple.

***TEH EIND!!***

**Bree: lolololol.**

**Nagi: wow.**

**Bree: My spelling is so screwed up right now... xD... it happened in math when i wrote this too... xD**

**Rima: wierdo.**

**Bree: IDC!**

**{Note; not the real ending... maybe... xD}\**

**R&R? Maybe? xD *Hope you didn't die!***


	23. LAST CHPTR! Cherry Blossom

**Bree: Hah! Do not fear, my faithful readers! It is I-**

**Rima: SuperNerd!**

**Bree: T_T**

**Rima: Bleh. -sticks out tounge-**

**Bree: Anyways, I know that I has been postponing my LAST chapter of Body Swap... but here it be!**

**Nagi: Wow... so far...**

**Bree: IKR?! It seems like yesterday... that I was making my mom's birthday card, last minute at midnight, when I got the idea... and then the day right after, I wrote and published!**

**Nagi: Wow...**

**Bree: Seriously. Ah; before I forgetz, I would like to thank everyone's reviews, telling me if I should quit or not. I have no clue if I addressed this, other than as a review, but I was deciding to quit because of people who would endlessly make fun of this, and laugh, and crap... so I just got tired of it! -cough-Sayaa-cough-... Lol; So, now, I do have my confidence back! And I will continue writing! Haha! {Also... those very few of you who know the OTHER thing... SHUSH!}**

**Rima: Oh. Frikken. Joy.**

**Bree: You are so mean...**

**Rima: You are so stoopiid.**

**Bree: Bleh; Oh, so anyways.... I'd like to dedicate this chapter TO EVERYBODY! EVERY REVIEWER, FAVORITE-ER, SUBSCRIBER, ETC-ER! Lol;; Especially, Anna, for helping out. Vii-Chii, for also helping out, and being supportive, Rayn, for the prior reason, Destiny aka WantingFreedom for the inspirational and motivational review, Ayumu (Amy), for all of the great compliments, Soccergirl56, for worrying you and, making me lol at your review. Jina, for supporting, and stuff... lol, giving me ideas, like the baby nurse thing that silly me forgot to credit you for... and lastly, YOU, reader, who has stuck the whole way through my horrible story! (Lol... ICU~!) (jkjk... or am I?!) Thank you very much! I lurves you all!**

**Nagi: Wow... Melodramatic much?**

**Bree: STFU. Last chappie equals emotional.**

**Rima: And now, Bree does not own anything, because you know Shugo Chara would be very crappy if she did!**

**Bree: Bleh, I'd fix problems. Also, sorry for not putting up disclaimers in previous chapters... I'm a pineapple, so deal.**

**~*Last Chapter, Number-IDK... Titled: Cherry Blossom. Lul**

**Enjoy :)**

***Rima's POV***

I sat in the shade of a cherry blossom tree, in a remote part of the park, cursing myself under my breath. I debated whether I should move out town, city, country or planet... or go back and apoligize. I was siding for escaping the planet, to avoid confrontation of what was probably the biggest mistake of my life.

I mean, YOU might not think so... but I do.

See, what had happened, is that I had confessed to Nagi. I don't know what, exactly, made me do it... but I'm guessing he felt the same way... since he DID try to kiss me. But I-being the smart person I am- decided to run away.

Yeah...

Nagi's lips had barely been touched mine, when I pulled away, and in a panic, I ran away.

I practically pushed him off, and ran as fast as my tiny legs could carry me...

I pulled open the door, and ran out of the hospital, pushing past the hospital staff.

I was sure that Nagihiko could have catched me, without even trying...

But he didn't even chase after me.

And, I had to say... That even though I had pulled away -pushing HIM away-it hurt that he didn't even bother to chase me.

Maybe I wasn't worth it... And he was being the usual player... and had thought of me as a pawn.

I had automatically come here, a place I knew I could concentrate.

_'No, Rima!'_ I thought to myself. _'You know that he's too nice to do that!'_

"Whose too nice?" A familiar voice disrupted my thinking.

I turned my head in the direction of the voice... only to see Nagihiko- in full hostital-patient-attire.

I stared at him in shock, partially because it was like a 30 minute walk over here, from the hostipal. And, because he HAD chased me.

I failed epically at stopping a giggle- but it escaped, bubbling out... and soon I was laughing so hard, that tears rolled down my cheeks.

Nagihiko smiled. He sat down beside me and took my hand.

His long, fingers, covered my small hand.

I looked down, to where our hands were intertwined, and he soflty squeezed my hand.

I looked up, and peered into his golden eyes.

There was an awkward silence in between us, so I decided to try to break the ice.

"Nice outfit." I commented, smirking.

He shrugged, and smiled. "Yeah, well, I had to chase after you... and I had to do it quickly... not exactly giving me the time to change into normal attire." he said, explaining.

I blushed, having been reminded of the little incident.

"I knew you'd come here..." he whispered softly, as he traced circles on the back of my hand with his thumb.

"I chased you... because I wanted to ask you... if you really meant it. Saying that you loved me." he said, as he gazed into my eyes.

"It hurt... when you pushed me away... so I wanted to know if you were just playing me... or if you really meant it."

I bit my lip. Fighting the options... I tell him, and we live happily ever after... or I deny it, save myself embarassment, and hurt him.

"I-I meant it." I whispered, looking down.

"Then why'd you run away?" He asked.

"You know... Because of what happened last time... I don't want heartbreak." I whispered, my eyes filling up with tears.

He stayed silent for a while... and suddenly got up, pulling me up with him.

He cupped my face, and forced me to look up into his eyes... probably so I knew he was telling the truth.

"I love you, okay? I love you too... And there is no way, that I will ever treat you like that, nor will I ever break your heart. So, don't be afraid, okay?" he asked, his amber eyes sincere.

I smiled... And nodded.

He smiled back.

"Well then. Shall we continue where we left off?" He asked.

***Normal POV***

The purple haired boy's face met with the petite blonde's face, as he bend his head toward her.

They shared their second kiss together... a very sweet, loving one, unlike their first... as a shower of cherry blossom petals fell upon them.

**~*~*THE END*~*~**

**...**

**...**

**Bree: Seriously it's over... for realz this time. :3**

**Nagi: -smirk- Pay up Rima.**

**Rima: --grumble- digs in pocket and pulls out a 20--**

**Bree: ???**

**Nagi: We made a bet on whether you'd finish this story, or not. I won.**

**Rima: -pout- you cheated you cross dressing freak.**

**Bree: RIMA?! How could you?! =O**

**Nagi: Lol... BUT; FINALLY! All this torture iesh ovaa!**

**Bree: Lol, not quite... I still have yet to publish mahi new story! And it'll have a GOOD sequal! Plus... I STILL HAS MAHI ONESHOTS! :]**

**Rima: -head desk-**

**Bree: Lol... watch for my new oneshot! It'll be the background on teh little things above... like what they meant by 'again'. Also an Amuto oneshot! :D (Cough-sorry-Rayn-no-Rima-ness)**

**Nagi: -gets all dramatic like- WHY?! AMUTO?! HOW DARE YOU BETRAY RIMAHIKO?!**

**Bree: ): The song fit it better. Bleh.**

**Anna: Enough of this rant! Don't you think I had enough of you this weekend?! **

**Bree: Wha-**

**Anna&Nagi in perfect harmony: R&R!**


	24. Another fabulous AN PLZ READ

**Hola, peoples~!**

**Originally, I was totally gunna put up a thanking people chapter... But, I've been busy... So that has been postponed...**

**'Cause I'm busy, and lazy...**

**Haha, but, I also wanted to get the word out, and advertise the fact that I have new stories out....**

**And, I'd love for you Readers&Reviewers to please go read and review them... 'Cause I need more reviews~**

**This is just really subtle, ya'know?**

**[GO READ AND REVIEW OR A CREEPY BOXER DOG IS GUNNA GO AND NOM NOM NOM YOUR FACE OFF AND THEN SHOVE IT IN A PILE OF GOAT TURDS!!!]**

**I would appreciate if you guys read ALL of my stories... But the one I care about the most at the moment, is Another Frog Princess Fairy Tale... Because it's a new writing style for me, and I wanna test it out... I'd like various options, please~**

**But, it'd be fantastic if you guys went to read all of the other ones... like: Love Bites Back vs Oreo, Olive Juice and Stick Figures, Rimahiko Crush.... Lol, this memo is just for you peeps that are currently unaware of my current activity....**

**Bwhaha... yes, sorry for using this as an ad for my stories... But it's the quickest, and best way I could come up with....**

**So if you please.... R&R THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T DONE SO, AND CHECK OUT MY OTHA STORIES~**

**I'll loves yew foarevarrr.... please???**

**Or, I won't loves yew, if you'd rather..... JUST R&R**

**(GAWD... desperate much, Bree???)  
**


End file.
